Stories for the Cabbie Soul
by curly1221
Summary: Starting from the New Year's chapter, it becomes an actual story, but I'm not changing the title. Cute and fluffy! This is for all those who believe Cabbie is the cutest pairing ever!
1. Chapter 1

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Helllooooo everyone! This is just a little thing I wrote about Cabbie and how I think it's the cutest pairing of ALL TIME! A few one-shots here, some drabbles there, you know. Each chapter will be a different story from the episodes that had Cabbie in it, and some of my own. I will not quote the lines word for word, just letting you know. The POV will switch between the characters, but mostly Cat and Robbie. It's really cute and fluffy. Nothing major. Just adorableness.**

**Robbie's POV**

Robbie spotted Cat walking down the hall with what appeared to be a stuffed giraffe.

"Hey Cat," he started. "I was wondering if-" but he got cut off by a giggling Cat and a weird noise emanating from the strange giraffe in her arms.

"Did you here what he just said?" she squealed. "He's so inappropriate!"

"Yeah. Okay, Cat, I was wondering if you would like to go to the prome with me?" Robbie asked hopefully. But the confidence he was feeling just one second ago was immediately washed away by the look Cat gave him. Was it sympathy? Pity? Robbie didn't want pity! He just wanted an answer, was that so much?

Realizing that he was overreacting in his mind, he continued to flash a smiling face toward the tiny, adorable redhead.

"I would Robbie," she said in that slightly high-pitched, little-girl type voice. Something was wrong though. Those three simple words were filled with sadness. "But someone already asked me." Suddenly, Robbie didn't feel so angry by that look she continued to give him. He felt the same sadness that was within her words. Someone already asked her?

_Dang it Robbie! Why are you so slow?_ He asked pathetically to himself.

"Oh," he mustered that out with all the strength he could find. Which wasn't much. "Who asked you?"

Cat gave him a weary look. "Toug." she said.

_Toug? Who's Toug? _"I've never heard of Toug before." Robbie said out loud.

"He doesn't go to school here. He's a quarterback who works at Bed Bath and Yonder." She seemed so calm talking about it. Maybe a little awkward? Robbie couldn't quite place it. "Thanks for asking me though." she said. Then she turned and walked away.

"Thanks for responding." Robbie replied sheepishly. He turned and sat down on the stair steps. He hung his head in sadness and embarrassment.

"Dude, she lied to you!" Rex shouted in his ear.

"What?" Robbie asked, slightly dazed from the blood rushing to his head.

"Nobody's name is Toug!" Rex shouted again. After a few more shouts and explanations from Rex, Robbie got the idea.

"That little..."

"Say it."

"That little..."

"Say it!"

"FIBBER!" Robbie shouted with all his might. Rex shook his head and used sarcasm against Robbie, but he didn't care. Robbie would show her! He would go to the prome and just see who this 'Toug' really is! But he didn't have a date. Oh boy...

**A/N: I know it's super short, but future chapters will be longer, I promise! Do you want me to continue with the prome episode, or do you want me to go to a totally new one? Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I decided to continue with the prome episode. Maybe two or three more chapters of it.**

**Pinkbull115: Thank you for recommending my fanfic to other people. You ROCK!**

**I'mWickedCrazyYeahI'mAllThat and Neverlandlover: Thank you for listening to Pinkbull115 and thank you all for the sweet reviews! If anybody else was sent from Pinkbull115, just tell me. It'll make me very happy!**

**Robbie's POV (third person)**

Robbie looked at himself in his full length mirror hanging on his bedroom door. He was wearing a tuxedo, as was Rex, and his hair was curlier than it would be on most days. He smiled at his reflection

_Perfect! Payback time!_ Robbie had earlier decided that he didn't need a date to the prome. He would be going solo. Well, accompanied by Rex, who made it perfectly clear that Robbie was _not_ his date. After agreeing on the above, they set off for none other than the Hollywood Arts Asphalt Cafe. He immediately saw Cat standing by herself in a small corner outside. For a second, Robbie believed that Toug stood her up. He wanted to go over to her and comfort the adorable red-velvet head. Then he remembered that Toug wasn't real. Cat was standing by herself because she wanted to. Robbie strolled over to her.

"Hi Robbie." Cat said. She looked a little surprised to see him.

"Hey Cat," Robbie started, slight arrogance in his voice. "So, where's your date, Toug?"

"Oh," she began. "He had this really cool hat that spun around and lit up, but it stopped working so he went to the store across the street to get batteries."

_What a made up story,_ Robbie thought. _Spinning hat? Please! _"You know what, Cat? I think there is no Toug and that you just didn't want to go with me!" When Robbie saw the look of disbelief and hurt on Cat's face, he thought of apologizing. How could he stay mad at that sweet face? But, for some unknown reason, he let himself stay mad. He allowed some kind of dark force to take over his body and control him with negative feelings for a girl he's known for years.

"Robbie, I'm telling the truth." She exclaimed. Robbie merely shrugged.

"Come on Rex. It's getting fibby over here." He said _fibby_ with more voice than the rest. As he walked away from her, he couldn't help but glance back.

He wish he hadn't done that.

Cat looked at him for a fraction of a second, and in that moment, a mix of emotions hit Robbie like a brick wall. Shame, anger, sadness, and, very slightly, joy. He didn't want to admit that he caused Cat to feel so hurt and upset over what he just said, but he knew better. But wasn't he supposed to make her feel bad for what she had done? Robbie was so confused. Maybe he should talk to her...

No, not now. Maybe later when Cat looks happy and bubbly again. Yeah, he'll go back...

**A/N: Wow... not my best one. Well, I'll be posting the next one soon, so in the meantime if you could review, that would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you all so much and a special thank you to Pinkbull115 for sending people to read my story! And for that, all of you, if you haven't already, read Pinkbull115's stories. They're all great(I recommend Talia Vega)!**

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this the last two chapters sooo, I don't own Victorious.

**Robbie's POV**

Robbie decided to go talk to Cat. She must be her same old self about now, right? Sure enough Robbie found her smiling and talking to people from their school. Which means Toug wasn't there. Toug wasn't anywhere because he's not real, right?

Robbie bounded over to Cat and pulled her aside.

"So, where's your date now?" Robbie asked. _Idiot! Why did you ask that you moron? _He screamed at himself in his mind.

"Oh. Well, the lights on his hat exploded and I poured water over it so he wouldn't catch on fire. He's in the bathroom drying off."

After that story, Robbie couldn't help but feel mad all over again. Where is Cat coming up with these ridiculous excuses?

"Cat, I'm not going to stand here and listen to your crazy excuses! I'm leaving." But as Robbie turned, his arm was jerked back. Cat was stronger than he thought!

"Robbie, wait! I'm-" Robbie yanked his arm free from her grasp.

"Let's go Rex" Robbie said, staring angrily at Cat. Rex agreed and just like that, they left. This time, he wouldn't look back no matter what. He didn't want to see the look of hurt on Cat's face again. He could really hear the pain in her voice when she told him to wait, and that was crushing enough. What was worse, he didn't even apologize to her and he had so many chances.

Just then, Robbie heard the strangest thing. It was definitely Cat's voice, but she wasn't saying words. Was she crying? Robbie couldn't tell because she was out of ear-shot at this point. But he heard the shaking in her voice and the short pauses to take breathes.

_Oh no, _Robbie thought. _What have I done?_ But he still didn't look back. He couldn't bear to see what he had caused. Hearing it was too much for the poor guy. He ran away from the prome and went home. Robbie decided to tell her sorry on Monday.

_I should have said sorry at any moment today. _Robbie's conscience told him. Why was it taking over now? All he felt was guilt and self-embarrassment as he lie down on his bed. He reached over to grab the jar of mayonnaise sitting on his nightstand. He uncapped it and then grabbed the giant spoon that also happened to be there. He started eating it and, to his utter surprise and shock, it didn't make him feel better. But mayonnaise _always_ made him feel better, why not this time? Then, realization dawned over him. The reason he was so angry at the thought of some guy he didn't know taking Cat to the prome as a date was because he never wanted that to happen. _He_ wanted to take Cat to the prome. Not some guy who worked at Bed Bath and Yonder!

Robbie buried his face against his pillow and screamed. He was such a jerk to Cat! Asking her all those questions about Toug. Toug was probably real. How else could Cat have gotten those unbelievable stories? Nobody could make those up on the spot like that!

Robbie found that he was getting sleepy and he dozed off in a matter of seconds.

_ Robbie walked into the main entrance of Hollywood Arts and found Cat crying on the stairs._

_ "Cat," he asked. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes._

_ "Why were you so mean to me?"_

_ Robbie was so shocked he couldn't even speak. So Cat continued. "I really liked you Robbie. You used to be the sweetest guy I ever knew! Why were you so mean to me?" Cat continued to sob. The sound was heart-wrenching and spine-chilling. Robbie couldn't believe he caused this. It was his fault! His fault... his fault..._

Robbie woke with a start.

"Oh, it was just a dream!"

"What was?" Rex asked.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Rex did as he was told with bliss.

"I need to apologize to Cat!"

**A/N: And so ends the prome trilogy. I'll still write more one-shots for this fanfic, just not any that has to do with prome. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know, when Robbie thought Cat was crying, she was actually laughing at Toug's spinning, light-up hat. This is what I think Robbie thought it was. Anyway, which episode should I write about next? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: This is a one-shot of the episode 'Jade gets Crushed'. It will have almost nothing to do with Jade. Just Cabbie. It's the episode with the Cat cutouts. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, I wouldn't have time to be writing these fanfic's.

**Tori's POV**

I stepped into the Black Box Theater. Robbie was going to give me lessons for my test that I studied for every second of every day. I even turned down Andre's request for me to sing his song, which was very hard to do. Now he's stuck with Jade. Poor guy.

Anyway, Robbie was in the theater setting up standees. Wait, were those... No, it can't... Robbie's not a stalker is he?

The standees were enlarged cardboard pictures of Cat.

"Um, Robbie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Are those standees of Cat?"

"Mmhmm." He simply replied.

"Where did you get them?" Well that was a stupid question.

"I made them." Of course he did. Deciding not to ask further questions, I decided to begin.

"Kill the bogo lights!"(**A/N: I forgot what they were called. Wasn't it bogo? I hope so.)**

"Killin' the bogos!" I shouted.

"Light up the flirty Cat!" Okay. What's wrong with this boy? Flirty Cat? I mean, it was obvious that he liked her. He was practically in love with her! They're super cute together and I think it would be great if the wimp would just ask her out. It's obvious Cat likes him too. But now was not the time to think about it.

"Lightin' up the flirty Cat!" I yelled.

Well, that wasn't weird at all.

I finished and Robbie said that I would get at least a B. That was reassuring. Just then, Cat hopped in on her Jupiter Boots, giggling like there was no tomorrow. However, she immediately stopped when she saw the three cardboard cut outs of herself. Robbie gave her a nervous look.

"Oh," he began. Oh no. This isn't gonna go well. "Cat! These- they're not mine!" She still gave him a should-I-believe-what-you-just-told-me look.

"Okay, so they're mine, but-" You idiot! Why did you tell her that?

"Uhhh," She bounced away, still looking at Robbie like he had grown a second head. Robbie wore a look of complete and utter embarrassment. A little bit of shame too. Poor Robbie. But he did need help. Maybe he could use some lessons. Not from me, goodness no! I 'm not very patient with these things. Maybe I could ask Beck to... No, that's weird. Oh brother. Perhaps Robbie will eventually get the guts to ask her out. Ugh, I don't want to wait that long!

**A/N: I'm not proud of the ending, but I do what I can. Btw, my b-day is today and my good friend Pinkbull115 got me coupons from , the website for Victorious. I used the 'Make me apologize for something you think deserves it' and the 'Make me use a British accent' coupon. Well, it's the thought that counts. Thanks for the coupons Pinkbull115 and thank you all for reading! Reviews will be appreciated! The next chapter will be from the episode 'Stage Fighting.' Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: This will be the episode 'Stage Fighting', when Robbie and Cat kissed.**

** Ameha Kay: An answer to your question: I'm not a very chronological person. Sorry if it's annoying to any of you. I'm doing a lot of this by memory because I don't want to completely copy the actually lines they said. I hope you still like the stories though!**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Victorious.

**Cat's POV**

I was skipping along on my way to my favorite table at the Asphalt Cafe(where we eat lunch!) when I heard Robbie calling "Trina! Wait! Baby!" Then he slumped back down into his seat where he sighed. I walked over to him.

"Hey Robbie, what's wrong?" I asked

"Trina's in denial." He said glumly.

Oh, not this again. Why would he think she likes him if she keeps running away from him? I like Robbie and all, but sometimes I think he needs help with his social skills. Some people say the same for me, but I think I'm alright! Oooh, Robbie's hair is super curly! I wonder how he gets it to be like that. My hair used to be curly, but I straightened it. What was I doing again? Oh, right!

I groaned. "Robbie, that was a stage kiss! It didn't mean anything!"

He looked me directly in the eyes. "Nobody can kiss someone like that and say it wasn't-" I didn't want to here his ramblings, so I decided to show him what I meant by 'stage kiss'. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward until our lips connected.

For a moment, I was lost. I didn't have a clue where I was or what was going on around me. All I knew was that Robbie was here and I was kissing. And for a moment, it wasn't a stage kiss. It was real.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. I let go of Robbie and jerked my head away from him. I could fee that I was smiling, so I said "See? Nothing." And I nearly laughed at my lie. That sure wasn't nothing!

"I want you to meet my parents." He breathed, with a look of sheer amazement.

Whoa there, buddy. No need for that.

"Robbie!" I yelled in annoyance. I let out the laugh I had been holding in and I hope he didn't notice.

Wait, meet his parents? Was he asking me out? I nearly jumped for joy(In my head anyway), but I knew better than that. He was just saying this because I kissed him, not for anything else. He doesn't like me like that. He probably never will.

**A/N: Still not too proud of my ending, but I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be 'Who did it to Trina' because of Robbie's fantasy. Like I said, I'm not doing this in chronological order. I won't make any references to previous chapters so I won't confuse myself or any of you. I hope it's not annoying and that you still read! And yes, I know it was really short, but this wasn't a very long Cabbie scene.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: So this one-shot will be the episode 'Who did it to Trina' while Robbie tells his side of the story. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, blah blah blah, nor will I ever, blah blah blah.

**Robbie's POV**

"I think I know someone who had a reason to get back at Trina." I said before I could stop myself. I just felt so guilty knowing that Rex did it. But I swore not to say anything! This is not good.

"Who?" Tori asked. Uh oh. This was Trina's sister. Since Trina was the one that got hurt, I feel like Tori might maim me. She'll think I did it if I ratted out Rex.

"Cat." You fool! Why did you say that? I instantly felt quilt when everybody turned their heads toward Cat, who looked very confused.

"Hi!" She said it really long and slowly, hints of laughter shaking within the one word. She smiled up at all of us from where she was sitting, looking as cute as ever. She reminded me of a little girl who just found out she was getting an ice cream sundae.

"Why don't you tell us what happened Robbie." Lane told me.

"Um, sure. It was a particularly windy day here in Los Angeles-"

"Get to the point." Tori ordered. Her face said mild annoyance, but her eyes screamed for answers. I didn't dare question.

I cleared my throat. "Okay, so we were in the Black Box Theater ten minutes before the play started. It happened when Cat was admiring my large biceps." I pictured it. Not bad, Robbie, not bad at all.

"And then Trina walked in." I pictured this scene too. Trina walked in, all smiley and flirtatious-like.

"Hey Robbie" she would say. "Why don't you come back stage and help me with my makeup and, hehe, stuff."

"Why don't you just back OFF?" Cat would scream. Then yours truly would attempt to stop the bickering.

"Whoa, whoa ladies. There's one of me, two of you," Here I would have swung my arms around the both of them. "And seven swingin' days of the week."

"He's also good at math!" Cat would snap at Trina.

"Yeah, well he's hot and he's mine!" Trina would say while reaching for my arm. Then, Cat would get super mad.

"You'll pay for this Trina Vega, you'll pay!" Finally, Cat would scream in anger and storm out of the room. Oh yeah, that would be awesome!

I was snapped back into reality when I heard Cat's voice.

"Robbie. That didn't happen." She said.

I sighed. If only it did.

**A/N: Okay, my endings are getting worse, but I love how I got two chapters in today! I was thinking of putting the Drake and Josh scene in there, but there wasn't anymore Cabbie left. I hope you liked it, I'll update soon! In the meantime, go ahead and review. You know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking(and so has Robandie Foreves, thank you by the way!) that these one-shots are just like the episodes. In this one, however, it'll be like a scene I made up from the birthweek episode when Robbie and Cat just left his grandmother's house. I honestly was thinking about it and Robandie Foreves was like the voice of reason, and for that I thank you!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Victorious. Yes, if I did, I'd be making the actual episodes

**Robbie's POV**

"Give it to Brenda!" I shouted before I slammed the door to my grandmother's apartment. I'm so glad to be out of that nuthouse! Brenda kinda freaked me out a little bit. She was just sitting there, not doing anything but hugging that over-sized teddy bear like her life depended on it. Isn't that a little creepy?

Anyway, I was still clinging on to Cat's hand as I dragged her along through the neighborhood. All the while, Cat was giggling and running along with me.

"Canceled... the... INTERNET!" She cried. I could barely understand her, she was laughing so hard! Same old Cat; sweet, adorable, and loud. "Where are we going?" She asked.

I shrugged, still running. "No idea!" Then I stopped. "Wanna eat at that waffle house down the street?" What? I love breakfast for dinner.

Cat smiled and rapidly nodded her head. "Yeah! I love breakfast for dinner!"

Wow, Cat and I are like two peas in a pod! Doesn't anyone say that anymore? Sure they do.

Cat reached for her purse. "But first I have to call my brother. He was going to make lamb chops. He'll probably still eat them and leave nothing for me, but I'll let him know that it's okay this time!"

"Alright then!" I said a little too cheerful and awkward at the same time. When she was done talking to her brother(she warned him not to feed the lamb chops to the fish this time) we set off to go eat some waffles.

Once we got our food, I picked my fork and knife and dug into the waffles. I didn't realize I was this hungry, so at first, I didn't know how I must have looked like to Cat. I got my answer fairly quickly.

Cat was giving me a funny look. She furrowed her brow slightly, her eyes moving up and down, watching my fork go to the waffles then to my mouth. Her lips formed a straight line. I watched her face contort like this while a bit of waffle hung out of my mouth. I used my tongue to get it back in my mouth and chewed it.

Stupidest thing I've ever done.

But Cat didn't think so. She broke into a wide grin and burst out laughing. She looked so happy, like she didn't have a care in the world. I loved seeing her like that.

About one hour later, we left. I walked Cat back home all the way up to her doorstep. She turned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Robbie." She said sweetly. Then, she turned around and shut the door behind her. I was so stunned that I couldn't even move.

Then I thought, _Was this a date?_ I went through the checklist

Was I with a girl I liked? Yes.

Did we go out someplace? Yes.

Did she know it could have been a date? No.

I sighed, then smiled. I had a good time with a girl I liked. That was good enough for me.

**A/N: I'm going to stop saying my endings sucked because I feel like they're not going to get better. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: So this Cabbie chapter takes place at the end of the episode 'Stuck in an R.V' a.k.a 'Survival of the Hottest'. Except, it ends differently. As in, Cat doesn't get them out of Beck's R.V. Read it and see what I mean!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Victorious(I really can't think of anything funny to add to this).

**Robbie's POV**

Ugh. I still can't believe I drank fish water. I drank fish water and threw up in Trina's bag. Not how I thought our day at the beach would go. Worst of all, Cat wasn't with us. Of course I didn't want her to suffer through this heat, but where was she? Nobody stays in the restroom that long. Did something happen to her?

_Don't think like that Robbie._ I told myself, but too late. I was already starting to worry. What could happen to Cat from here to the restroom at a public beach?

Before I could think of anything, Tori's voice rang out.

"Hey, that giant R.V..." she started, barely able to speak. "They moved. They're gone." Then, everybody perked up and looked out the window.

"THEY'RE GONE!" We all screamed. Beck pushed open the door, nearly breaking it off the hinges in the process, and we all rushed outside.

"FRESH AIR!" Trina shrieked. I saw Beck and Andre tear off the top of the cooler and grab several bottles of water.

"FRESH WATER!" I screamed. I ran over to them and yanked the bottle out of Andre's hands. I uncapped it and poured it in my mouth, spilling most of it on myself instead.

"Ahhhh..." I breathed. "That's the stuff." Then, I remembered Cat. "You guys go ahead to the beach," I suggested. "I'll go find Cat."

Without another word, my friends ran off to where their feet were greeted by the scorching hot sand. They all yelped in pain and ran straight into the water, where the rest of their bodies hit the cold water. Despite all the heat we've been through, I suppose the water was too cold for their liking. They ran out screaming "It's cold! It's too cold!"

I chuckled at how stupid they must have looked. Then I remembered Cat, and I set off looking for.

First, I ran toward the restrooms. I knew she wouldn't still be there, but it was worth a shot. After looking at all the areas around the restrooms, I decided to go look somewhere else(no, really?).

I saw a few guys sitting around their truck eating what looked to be tuna tar tar. Maybe they've seen her.

"Hey," I asked walking up to them. "Have you seen a small, teenage, redhead girl anywhere?"

"Cat?" One of the guys asked me.

_What the heck?_ I thought. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she hung out with us for awhile," Another one explained. "But she kept saying that she had to get back to her friends. She left just a few minutes ago."

"Thanks." I said as I turned around and made a beeline for Beck's R.V.

When I got there, I ran inside. No Cat.

_Aw man! She's probably looking for us at the beach!_ I thought.

Terrific.

Now, I have to go look for her on that GIANT stretch of sand. Unless of course, she was in the water.

Just wonderful.

I didn't even know where the rest of my friends were anymore. She might not have found them yet.

I groaned and ran for the beach.

It took me nearly an hour until I found her. I was so out of breath and even more sweaty that I was light-headed and I could barely see. I was doubled over, trying to catch my breath when I spotted her in the water. Then, she was gone.

_What the-? _I shook my head, trying to clear the fuzziness in front of me. Once I was able to see clearly, I looked back into the water. Cat was back, then she disappeared again. Then she came back, this time a small scream escaped her lips and she tried to gulp down the air. Before she had finished, she was sucked back down.

"Oh my gosh!"

**A/N: Probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I hoped you enjoyed! I've decided to make this specific episode two chapters! By the way, if you like future Victorious fics, read Best Friends Forever by Pinkbull115. It's great! And if you're a Harry Potter fan, please read my HP fic In that Moment. I'm not getting as many reviews as I wanted to. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Alright, part 2 of 'Survival of the Hottest'. I hope it meets and exceeds your expectations.**

**At leoluvr6628: Thank you soooooo much for using the word 'fans'. That really made my day when I read your review!**

**Robbie's POV**

Disclaimer: I think you all know that I'm not Dan Schneider, so therefor, I do not own Victorious.

"Oh my gosh! Cat! CAT!" I ran into the water, almost getting knocked over a couple of times by the huge waves. I tore through the water until I made it to the spot where I saw Cat. I looked all over and I hoped and prayed that she wasn't swept away by the current.

I couldn't feel the sand under my feet anymore. The waves were getting bigger and bigger as they went above my head. I had to back up. I coughed and sputtered as salt water filled my mouth. I backed up farther until I could feel the sand again. I looked around frantically until I saw a mane of red hair. I swam toward it and found Cat floating face-down as the waves pulled her back. I reached out for her and put my arms around her stomach. I yanked her up far enough so that her head was out of the water. I swam towards the shore, resisting each wave that threatened to pull her back into their grasp. All the while, I wondered, _Where in the world were the lifeguards?_

I looked up at the lifeguard tower and read the sign perched up on the seat: _No lifeguard on duty. Swim at your own risk._

Of course.

I began to run in the water, dragging Cat by her arms until I was out of reach of the now small, rolling waves.

I heard a scream and looked behind me. Tori stared in shock with her mouth hanging open. Her face was filled with fear and concern. I turned back to Cat and was at a loss for what to do. I was panicking, so my mind went blank. Then I remembered the CPR class I took over the summer. I tilted Cat's head at an angle and opened her mouth. I brought my mouth down to hers and blew into it. Then I came back up, put my hands over her chest, and pushed down(**A/N: I forgot how many reps you're supposed to do. It's always changing! So please bear with me.)**. I repeated this over and over again; I didn't dare stop.

Tori eventually caught up to me and knelt down next to Cat. I looked up for one second and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Are- are you sure you... you're doing it right?" She managed a whisper.

"Yes. I know what I'm doing!" I said that a little loudly, but it didn't matter. I continued to bring my mouth to Cat's and press down until she coughed and gasped. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. It didn't seem like she was able to speak at the moment, so I whispered words of comfort to her.

"It's okay Cat. You're alright." I took her head in my hands and kissed her forehead. Tori let out a shaky breath and began to sob. So did Cat.

Cat held on to me for support, and once she got up, she held me close. I could feel her shaking.

"Th-thank you." She whispered in my ear. I replied by hugging her tighter and kissing her forehead again.

People gathered around us to see what had happened, but lost interest when they saw that Cat was alright. I turned to Tori and asked, "Where are the others?" She jerked her head in one direction. "Right there."

I looked in that direction and saw the rest of my friends standing there with their mouths agape. Beck and Andre sighed with relief when they saw Cat standing up.

Trina shook her head like, _I can't believe that just happened. _Jade, the most surprising reaction of all, had tear tracks on her face as well as a smile when she realized that Cat was okay. I turned to Cat again.

"One rule," I said. "Do not leave my sight if I'm ever around. Ever." She giggled and nodded her head shakily.

"That sounds fair."

**A/N: Ugh, I'm not proud of this ending either. But I hope you enjoyed! I'm not sure of which episode to do next, so maybe I'll make it as just any day. Thank you for the kind reviews. I'd like some more of them!**


	10. Chapter 10

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews everyone! And Happy New Year's Eve, soon to be Happy New Year. 2012, here we come!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Sorry for crushing your dreams...

**Cat's POV**

"Cat Valentine! Calling Cat Valentine!" I heard Robbie's voice. It sounded kinda muffled. I turned around and saw him talking through a bullhorn. Oh, how fun! That, like, made his voice so loud that everybody in the school looked at him! Yeah, bullhorn's are creative.

"I'm Cat Valentine," I semi-screamed. "Who's calling?" I smiled as I chuckled at my own joke.

"Your... SECRET SANTA!" Robbie shouted.

I screamed in delight. Yay! I get to have my present now! And it's from Robbie! Whatever it is, it's probably really great! I jumped up and down in place and waited for Robbie to give me my gift.

Then, an old man with a pink and white cart walked up next to Robbie.

"For a whole week, Larry here will give you all the cotton candy you want right from this cotton candy machine right here!" Robbie announced.

I screamed in delight. My own cotton candy machine(and a man named Larry) for a week! I threw my arms up in the air and screamed: "YAAAY!"

I ran over to Robbie and threw my arms around him. "Thank you Robbie! This is the best present EVER!" Robbie gently hugged me to say your welcome. Then, I thought: _Hmmm, should I... Yeah, the sweet boy deserves it._

I stood up on the tips of my toes and gave Robbie a small peck on the cheek. From the way his faced move when my lips were still on his cheek, I could tell he smiled. I pulled back and smiled at him. I could have just stood there and looked at the wide, toothy grin he returned to me, but people were watching us. I started bouncing again.

"Look everybody! Robbie got me a cotton candy machine with a MAN!" I cheered. "Come on Larry! Let's go to class!" I ran up the stairs and turned the corner to where my next class was. I heard Larry grunting and a bunch of crashing noises. I guessed he was trying to get the machine up the stairs. I turned around to see and I was right!

"Come on! Let's go!" I cheered him on. He finally got up the stairs and gulped down the air like he had just appeared out of the ocean. I giggled and screamed, but stopped abruptly. I thought for a moment about what to do next. I realized class didn't start for another four minutes, and I didn't want to be the only one there. I get lonely, okay?

Just then, I thought of something. I should have done it a few seconds ago, but better late than never, right? Sure! I ran back down the stairs(much to Larry's frustration) and jumped back in front of Robbie.

"Hey, from all the hugging and the kiss, I still need to know. Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. Aww, he's so cute and sweet! Of course I liked the present! But I didn't tell him with words. I grabbed both his shoulders, stood on my toes again, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. If there was one word I could use to describe the kiss, it would be 'magical'. That's too much of an understatement, but that's the closest word to it. There was Christmas magic in the air! I would have loved to stay in his arms(which wrapped around my waist mid-kiss), but again, so many people were watching.

I reluctantly pulled away from him, and for a terrible second, I thought it wasn't the same for him. I was much mistaken.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I take it you like the present?" I hugged him.

"Of course silly-billy!"

"Silly-billy?"

"Yeah, I'm creative!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a great New Year and I'll update soon! Reviews are welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Happy 2012 everybody! I hope you all had a great year! Now, for all of you who watch iCarly, did you watch iStill Psycho? I personally think it was the best iCarly episode yet(I don't care what anybody else says, it's just my opinion. Haters, just calm yourselves down!). I will admit that I am a fan of Seddie and again, it's just my opinion! I'm a fan, yes, but my life doesn't depend on it. I don't care who ends up with who, I'm just saying I think they're a good couple. I'm just saying! **

** I might make these one-shots leading up to Cat and Robbie dating. But it might just be a bunch of random one-shots in random order, so no promises. This one-shot will contain just a little bit of Cat and Jade friendship. Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Whoever thought I owned Victorious for even one second waisted that one second of their lives.

**Cat's POV**

"In ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six..." We were all counting down to 2012. Tori was having a New Year party at her house. Well, Jade called it the 'Death of 2011' party, but I was still having a great time! There was food, punch, music, and people! Tori and Trina(mostly Tori) rearranged their furniture so that there was room to dance. So far, the party has been AWESOME!

**December 31st, 2011. 7:00 pm**

"HI TORI!" I screeched when she opened the door. She smiled back at me and laughed.

"Hey Cat! Come on in!" I walked in and realized I was the last person to show up. There was Beck sitting on the couch with his arm around Jade, who was cutting up tori old pillow with the scissors I got her for Christmas. Yay, she liked my gift! Anyway, Andre was playing on the piano, singing softly to himself. Trina was running around in the kitchen with sparkly clothes and super high heels. How can she stand in those things?

Rex was sitting on the single chair, smiling creepily in space while Robbie was playing his guitar and blowing on his harmonica.

"Happy New Year's Eve everybody!" I cheered. They all screamed 'Happy New Year's Eve' back to me. Well, except for Jade, who muttered something about the world ending. Then, she perked up and smiled in excitement. Yeah, Jade was strange, but she's my best friend!

"Alright," Tori started. "Let us enjoy a home-cooked meal made by none other than... ME!"

"And me!" Trina whined.

"Trina helped." Tori added. Trina huffed and turned around to get whatever it was we were eating.

I ran over to Robbie and poked his shoulder. "Hi Robbie!" I said in the sweetest, high-pitched voice I could muster. We weren't exactly dating, but... well, I don't know. I kissed him at school when he gave me the BEST Christmas present ever, but I don't think that really meant that we should go out or anything. I've kissed Robbie on the cheek before, but I guess he thought that was sisterly. Although, I don't know any sister that would give her brother a _real _kiss on the lips. That's creepy and quite frankly, just plain wrong.

Anyway, back to the party.

Robbie turned around and smiled at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but Andre beat him to it.

"Hey Little Red!" He greeted me. I politely waved hello. Then, I noticed his jacket.

"New jacket?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I had to get a new one. My grandma thought my old one was infested with little white mice and burned it."

I stared at him with complete and utter confusion. "Why would your grandmother-"

"It's a long story." He sighed. I nodded and backed away.

**December 31st, 2011. 9:00 pm**

"Best. New Year. Turkey. I've ever eaten." Beck breathed as he patted his stomach. We were all sprawled on the couches and chairs after our dinner. Tori had made a 'New Year' turkey. It was amazing and flavorful! Jade tried to pretend she didn't like it, but that was kind of hard to do since she cleaned her plate. At the moment, Jade glared at Beck, probably because he complimented Tori. Wow, she really had to get over this. Although, Beck does seem to flirt with other girls, including Tori, just to make Jade jealous. That's just cruel.

Before I had time to really think about this, Robbie suggested that we play Twister.

"Oh yeah," Tori started while sitting upright. "Now I can join you guys in playing retro party games! Be right back!"

**December 31st, 2011. 11:30 pm**

"Two and a half hours of Twister is too much!" Jade screamed, getting up from where she had just collapsed on the mat. I had to agree. It was so much fun, but I felt so soar! It would probably be healthy if we stopped.

"Oh hey," Andre called. "Let's watch the countdown!"

"Okay," Tori said in excitement. "Let's watch it! T.V... on!" She cried when she found the remote and hit the power button. We all plopped down back on the couches in our usual spots. Robbie sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I smiled up at him. Before I could say anything, Tori screamed: "Shut up everyone! It's on!"

**Present Time**

So here we are, counting down to 2012!

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We jumped up and screamed in delight. I hugged everybody I could reach. I then turned to Robbie and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Happy New Year Robbie!" I yelled at him. He just smiled and lifted me off my feet. Literally. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and gave me a kiss. Right at that moment, everything around us was gone. It was only us. We were in our own little world and we were the only people in it.

We pulled apart and everything came back. The cheering, the celebrating, the people.

"Happy New Year Cat." He said joyfully. I laughed.

Just then, I noticed Jade standing in the corner. I walked over to her .

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Jade looked up and stared at one spot in the room. I knew what she was looking at the moment I raised my head. Tori and Beck were hugging and laughing. I shook my head and turned back to Jade.

"You know what just happened? Robbie gave me a New Year's kiss. He showed me that I was the only girl he cared about in that way. He likes Tori and everything, but not in that way. It's the same for you and Beck. He can talk to other girls," She narrowed her eyes at me when I said that. "But don't let it get to you. And don't let him do whatever he wants if it's something like that. Show him who his girlfriend is, and he'll remember. Go ahead!" I pushed her forward. She glanced at me uncertainly, but I gave her an encouraging look. She nodded her head and came between Beck and Tori. They talked for a little bit, and within minutes, they were experiencing the same thing me and Robbie were. Speaking of which, I decided to go back to him. He just told me he was watching the whole thing.

"You're a miracle worker Cat!" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just that great!" I giggled. He hugged me and we swayed on the spot, kind of like we were dancing to the music playing from the television. He leaned down and whispered, for the last time: "Happy New Year Cat.

**A/N: Awwwww! Cute ending! I'll update soon! Please review! And yay for Cat and Jade friendship! Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: I swear, all those who have reviewed my story are the nicest people EVER! Oh, and a little heads-up. This is going to be ANOTHER two-shot. This will also contain Bade and slightly(ever so slightly) Tandre. **

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You all know I don't own Victorious.

**Cat's POV**

Ever since the New Year's party, me and Robbie have been dating. It's been wonderful! We're not the type of couple that gets in each others business. We give each other space and privacy. Like, I don't just come bursting into his house demanding attention from him!

Anyway, tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Yay! I can actually celebrate it with Robbie as a couple this time! It'll be great! This was running through my creative mind as I walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"Hey Little Red!" Andre called to me.

"Hey Andre! Happy Valentine's Day Eve!" I cheered. "Anyone special you're seeing tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I guess I'll just hang out with some friends. Or stay at home..." He sighed then smiled. "Well, bye!"

"Wait," I grabbed his shoulder and made him turn toward me again. "Why don't you just ask someone to spend the day with? Like, as friends. I'm sure Tori would like to hang out with you!" I said, nudging him with my elbow. I've always thought Tori and Andre were cute together. But if they don't want to be in a relationship, I won't force it. Although, this could be a start!

"Tori's probably spending it with someone else." Andre replied. Then right on cue, Tori arrived.

"Okay, I've got decorations, food, punch- what am I missing?" She told herself aloud, looking slightly harassed.

"Oh, you're planning a party?" I asked, very interested in what could make Tori so stressed out like this.

She nodded her head. "But I know I'm missing something. Um, music? No, I got that covered. Um... uh..."

"Are you going with anybody?" Andre asked. Suddenly, Tori's eyes widened, her mouth twisted into a frown, and she smacked herself in the forehead with the palm of her hand.

"AHHH! I knew I forgot something! This is like prome all over again! GAH! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Each time she said 'stupid', she hit herself with her hand.

"Hey, wanna go with me to your party?" Andre asked. Tori looked up and sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank you Andre! Of course I'll go!" She walked away, muttering under her breath: "I have to be there anyway."

I smiled at Andre. "Have a great time!" He thanked me and started for class, chuckling.

Next came Jade. She looked absolutely furious about something. Probably Beck.

"Hey Jade," I began. "Have you seen Robbie? After school, we're supposed to decide on where to-"

"Do you know what Beck told me?" She snarled. I thought about it for a moment.

"Um... Okay, did he meet someone mildly famous?"

"NO! He- wait, what?" Jade looked confused for a moment, then shook her head and continued. "He said that we should go to Tori's stupid Valentine's Day party tomorrow! Why would he even think about that?"

"I guess he just wants to take you somewhere." I suggested as innocently as possible. I should have known better. Jade hates innocent.

"No, he just wants to be cheap! I can't believe him!" Then she walked away, muttering to herself about stingy boyfriends and waste of flesh or something.

The bell rang, and thank goodness for that! I was getting a little scared. As soon as I got home, I ran for the phone and called Robbie.

"Hey Robbie!" I yelled into the phone when he picked up.

"Hello Kitty-Cat!" He greeted right back.

"So, Tori's going to host a Valentine's Day party tomorrow. Wanna go?" I asked. Even through the phone, I could tell he was thinking about it with his thinking-about-it face.

"Well, that sounds great and all, but... I was hoping we could spend Valentine's Day with each other. Like, I don't know, go to a fancy restaurant or something." My heart dropped a little bit. I was really looking forward to Tori's party! But I guess Robbie and I should spend it together. I mean, our first Valentine's Day! It should be only us. But still... No, no. I guess he's right.

"Oh, okay!" I replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Which wasn't very hard.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay. Bye!" I hung up. Well, I better get ready for tomorrow.

**A/N: Stay tuned for part two of the Valentine's Day two-shot! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Part two of Valentine's Day shall begin! Much more Cabbie than part 1! I promise!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes! There, I said it!

**Cat's POV**

Okay, today's Valentine's Day! YAY! Me and Robbie are spending the day with each other! By ourselves. Not at Tori's party. Where probably everybody will be at... No, that's alright. I get to spend quality time with my boyfriend! Yay again!

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror hanging on my bedroom door. I was wearing a purple dress that came down just below my knees and black heels. My hair was tied up in a neat, elegant bun. Robbie was taking me to a fancy restaurant that was Valentine's Day themed. I've never been there but I heard it had delicious food, so I'm excited!

Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran down to get it and, standing in the doorway, was my boyfriend.

"Hi Robbie!" I screamed as jumped into his arms. He hugged me tight.

"Hey Cat! You ready?" He asked, clearly excited.

"Ready as ever! Mom, Robbie's here!" I screamed to the back of the house.

"Okay sweetie," My mom called. "Have a great time! I love you!" Some people might be embarrassed by their mother's saying 'I love you' in front of their friends, but I'm just too good for that.

"I love you too Mom!" We then walked out the door and into Robbie's car. He opened the door to the passenger's seat.

"There you are M'lady!" He said in an accent I couldn't place. I smiled and played along anyway.

"Why thank you good sir!" I try to say in the same accent. He chuckled.

"What accent is that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's funny, right?" I squealed. Then, it began to rain.

"Quick, get inside!" Robbie ushered me into the car. He ran to the other side, swung the door open, and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Alright, let's go! He shouted.

**20 minutes later**

Well, we've been sitting in silence for twenty minutes. How far is this place? Then I got an idea. I turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until I found a song I liked. When I did, I realized it was the perfect song!

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Here my thoughts in every note**

At the same time, Robbie and I began to sing with the radio.

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

It began to rain harder, so we sang louder.

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

"ROBBIE!" I screamed. I saw a pair of bright yellow lights coming our way. Out of shock and fear, I suppose, Robbie slammed his foot on the breaks. The lights kept coming.

Uh oh.

Before I knew it, Robbie through his arms around me and shoved my head down. Then, we were spinning. I let a scream escape my lips as I felt the car go faster and faster. The sound of glass shattering reached my ears, then a sharp pain in my arm. I held on to Robbie for dear life as his grasp tightened on me. We were still spinning, or I was just dizzy. I opened my eyes to look out the window and realized the car had stopped.

"Robbie," I whispered. "Are you okay?" He lifted his head slowly. I couldn't see his face because it was so dark. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see his face. I was scared to see if it was cut up or bruised. I didn't want to see him like that.

He slowly nodded his head. "What about you?" He managed.

"I think-" I slowly tried to get up, which I realized too late that it was a bad idea. There was a searing pain in my right arm.

"AHH!" I screamed. I grabbed my arm, which was sticky with blood. Oh gosh, this wasn't supposed to happen! Why on Valentine's Day? Why does the universe do this? Is this for its own amusement or something? That's just cruel.

Robbie held on to me a little tighter, which is to say, very tightly.

"Cat?" He asked gently. I couldn't answer him. My vision went blurry with tears of pain. I didn't want to move. I couldn't believe this was happening! I made a whimpering noise that probably sounded more like I was choking on liquid.

When I looked around, I noticed that the car wasn't in that bad of shape. The door on my side was bent in a little bit and the window was broken, but other than that, it was okay.

Robbie was able to open the door and climb out. I heard him talking outside. He was probably calling 911. Or he was talking to whoever hit us. The next thing I knew, Robbie carried me out of the car and gently placed me on the car-free street. I immediately sat up and the pain in my arm came back even worse.

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed hold of my arm again. This time, I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. I slowly opened my eyes, blinked a few times, and looked up at Robbie. In the light of the street lamps, I could see his face clearly. It was worse than I thought. There were too many cuts and bruises to count. I could tell right away that he was in a much worse state than me. He was most likely running on adrenaline if he could lift me out of the car like he just did.

"Robbie?" I whispered weakly. He looked at me and ran right over to my side.

"Oh my gosh Cat! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I should have paid attention! I can't believe I did this!"

"You didn't do this Robbie! Don't blame yourself. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I turned on the radio."

"Cat, all you did was play some music. It wasn't your fault!" He shot back at me. "If anything, it's that stupid guy that wasn't paying attention! The guy who hit us."

Just then, I heard sirens in the distance. I looked up to see bright, blue and red lights coming toward us. It was fuzzy, but then I remembered it was still raining. Everything was fuzzy. I took a deep breath, which caused me pain. That didn't usually happen.

Within minutes, the cops and the ambulance came. They asked us questions about the accident. When they were finished, they put me and Robbie in the ambulance. Apparently, the guy who hit us didn't get injured too bad.

They set me and Robbie next to each other(**A/N: I don't know how big ambulances can be. Just bear with me.)**. I guess Robbie lost that adrenaline rush thingy because he could barely move. The only part he could move was his head. He turned to look at me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cat." I smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day Robbie."

**A/N: I was just joking! This is going to be a three-shot Valentine's Day fic! Ending right here wouldn't be too good, now would it? I'll update soon with part three! I'm so happy I got two chapters in today! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Part three of Valentine's Day is here! I promise this will be the last chapter of this trilogy! I'm sorry for lying, but it's a good lie, right? Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, so that means I don't own the characters. Big whoop!

**Tori's POV**

Okay, so everything's in order. Music, food, drinks, special cookies in the shape of hearts(made by yours truly.). There's just one thing missing. Well, two actually.

Cat and Robbie.

They just started dating and I was hoping they would come. They're the cutest couple ever! We were all hoping they would get together soon. If they didn't get together by New Year's, I was going to make them! Luckily, I didn't have to do that.

Anyway, I guess they wanted to spend their first Valentine's Day together. I can understand that. But I still wish they'd come. Cat would probably eat most of the cookies, but whatever. They're fun people to hang out with. And Cat looked so excited when I mentioned I was having a party. Robbie, not so much. It was probably his idea to spend this day with just the two of them. Yep, I know them pretty well now.

There was still a lot of people here. A bunch of couples from school came. Oh, and Beck and Jade and Andre. Beck and Jade were having a fight about... um- I'm not sure. Something stupid no doubt. And Andre was getting me some punch. He said I needed to 'chill and take a break.' Ugh, he's right!

Just then, the phone rang. I could barely here it because of the loud noise and background music. I picked it up and went outside onto my porch. Yes, much better!

"Hello," I answered without even checking the number.

"Hello, I'd like to speak to Victoria Vega." I female voice said. Wait, who is this?

"Speaking." I said hesitantly.

"I see here that you are a friend of Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro?" the lady asked. Uh oh. I've heard of these kind of calls before. My stomach did a horrible somersault and my heartbeat quickened.

"Yes." I replied, slightly strained.

"I'm calling to inform you," she continued. "that the two of your friends have been in a car accident. They are now at the Los Angeles Central Hospital-" I couldn't here the rest of whatever she was going to say. I dropped the phone and heard it crack on the cement. I just stood there. Completely motionless. I stood there for what seemed like days, but were probably less than ten seconds.

I finally regained my senses and ran back into the house.

"Party's over people! EVERYBODY GET OUT!" I screamed the last sentence when everybody just stared at me when I said the first. They quickly ran out the door and within seconds, everybody was gone. Well, everyone except Beck, Jade, and Andre.

"Tori," Andre started. "Why did you-"

"Everybody follow me." I ordered harshly. Judging by the looks on their faces, I scared them enough to come.

I went straight into the garage, opened the door, and started the car.

"Get in," I yelled at them. "Now!" Andre and Beck were about to, but Jade stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," she said. "Vega, what are you-"

"We're going to the hospital," I said firmly. "Any more questions?"

That made her shut up.

They all followed me into the car, me driving, Andre in the passenger's seat, and Beck and Jade in the back. We sat in silence the whole time I drove. Although, they all had a look on their faces as though they feared for my sanity.

**10 minutes later**

We finally arrived at the hospital. Now, to find a parking space. Oh boy! This is going to take forever! I slammed the stirring wheel in frustration. Andre looked at me in surprise.

"Tori, why are we here?" He asked gently. The softness and sweetness of his voice made me crack. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away so I could see.

"I want to see Cat and Robbie." I sighed. He looked confused for a minute, then it sank in. I looked in the mirror to see Jade and Beck understood what I meant too.

I found a parking space five minutes later. The second I parked, I jumped out of the car and ran inside, not really waiting for the others. I burst into the lobby and ran up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," I asked, rushing. "Hi. I'm here to see my friends Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro. What rooms are they in?"

"Um, hold on." She said calmly. She scanned her clipboard for something and pointed somewhere on it. "Caterina Valentine and Robert Shapiro. Room 35A." She looked up smiling at me. "You can see them now if you would like."

"Wait, there in the same room?" I asked.

"Yep. They kept asking to be together. We finally had to agree." I nodded my head.

"Okay, thanks." I ran down the hall, and judging by the quick sounds of footsteps, I guess the others caught up.

I found room 35A and pushed open the door. I found what was probably the scariest, yet cutest thing I've ever seen. The cute part: Cat was lying in the bed, asleep, and Robbie was holding her hand from the other bed he was sitting up in. The scary part: Robbie's face was bruised and cut up and there was a large strip of gauze around his head. I could still see some blood through it. Cat's arm, which was laying across her stomach, was a little bent out of shape and looked burned. There was also a big gash in her left cheek.

I went wide eyed. I was speechless. I was afraid that if I spoke, I would break down right in front of them. Fortunately, Robbie saw me and smiled. How could he smile?

"Hi Tori," He said. "Sorry we couldn't come to your party." I was so stunned that he actually brought that up.

"So what if you didn't come?" I yelled, exasperated. "Look at you! And look at her!" Robbie sighed.

"Please don't yell, Tori. Cat's sleeping." I looked back at Cat and felt the tears forming again. She looked so peaceful even though she was hurt. She was laying so still, she looked...

Oh no, I'm not finishing that thought. Andre, who had been standing next to me for who knows how long, tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, at least you guys are spending Valentine's Day together!" He started laughing in that way he does when nobody else is laughing with him. He stopped abruptly. Robbie just smiled.

"We're gonna be fine guys, really don't worry." Just then, Cat woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at us.

"Hi!" She said all cheerfully, like it was any other day. Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath and a choked sob that was coming from Jade. I turned to her and realized she had been silently crying. Beck was holding her in a comforting manner.

"You looked dead!" She blurted out. Well, I guess she couldn't think clearly, so she just said whatever was on her mind. That's almost never a good thing with Jade. She walked over and hugged Cat. When she was finished, she went back over to Beck stayed there, completely silent. Cat looked confused.

"Sorry?" It was more of a question. I started laughing, most likely out of exhaustion and relief.

"Don't be sorry." Beck told her. "Really, it's okay." Cat smiled again. Robbie squeezed her and in reassurance.

"Sorry I made you miss Tori's party." He told her. Wow, is that all this kid can talk about. But I'm not going to argue. He's hurt and I can barely look at him. Then, I got an idea.

"Hey," I asked. "when are you getting out of this place?"

"The doctor said we could leave tomorrow morning." Robbie answered.

"Well, Valentine's Day would already be over, now wouldn't it? Beck, Jade, Andre. Come with me!"

**30 minutes later**

The whole hospital room was covered with pink flowers and hearts and other decorations. I remembered that I took my dad's truck, which had leftover decorations in it. I was going to throw them out, but this is good to. Even though there was no music playing, we had food and pink stuff(which is essential) and each other. That was all we needed. Beck and Jade were no longer fighting. Cat and Robbie were still sitting in their hospital beds, but they were having fun anyway.

"Yay," Cat cheered. "You brought the party to us instead!" I laughed as Andre hugged me. When you consider it, it ended up being a pretty good day!

**A/N: Cheesy ending and a little rushed at the end, I'll admit. But I think I did a pretty good job with the rest. But who cares what I think? I want to know what YOU think! This is the end of the Valentine's Day trilogy and I hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Thank you so so so so much for the kind reviews! You people are awesome!**

** Now for some recommendations: If you haven't already, read Best Friends Forever by Pinkbull115. It's so dramatic and great! If you're a Harry Potter fan, and you like Harmony, read stories by Chuffi4Harmony. Amazing!**

** Guess what? It's ANOTHER non-one-shot! A two-shot actually. Excited much? I am!**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Fine... I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. Are you happy psycho copy-write maniacs?

**Robbie's POV**

So, it's been almost three months into me and Cat's relationship, and I'm starting to panic. What? This is the longest time I've ever been with a girl. I think Cat might be... you know, the one! I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do on our three month anniversary. I want it to be special, but I can't think of anything!

I never thought I'd do this, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I'm going to Beck and Jade for dating advice. Oh boy. What if each couple is completely different? Then I would fail my relationship with Cat for some stupid reason! Or Jade might intentionally ruin it for fun. I know that's something she would do! She's evil!

But I need all the help I can get. Oh, man up Robbie! You gotta do this! Alright, here goes nothing.

But wait!

I'll just talk to them separately. Or maybe just Beck. He seems like the type of guy who could handle a situation like this. But I should get another persons opinion... This is SO hard! I'll just talk to both. For Cat. Yeah, for Cat!

Of course, I see Beck and Jade walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts. They're arguing about something. Like always. Maybe... Oh, don't even do that Robbie! You've given yourself enough headaches.

"Hey guys," I say approaching them.

"Hey." Beck greets me.

"What?" Jade asks rudely. Beck gives her a look, but shrugs it off one second later.

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me relationship advice?" I said it as more of a question. Beck and Jade had a small look in their eyes as if they had heard something that annoyed them, but also intrigued them.

Oh, gosh. What did I do?

"Well," Beck started. "Since it's Cat we're talking about here, you'll have to do things a little differently."

For some reason, I felt a twinge of anger when he said this. I know Cat is different, no girl is like her. But, what did he mean by 'do things a little differently.'

"What do you mean?" I asked out loud, doing a good job of maintaining my anger, if I do say so myself.

He hesitated. "You know, just don't let her make any decisions. On anything."

"Why?" I asked, some of the anger seeping out of my voice now.

"Yeah, why?" Jade asked, not attempting to hide any anger. Beck looked like he was in an awkward state now.

"It's just that she is... creative- Which is good!" He added when he saw the look of confusion on my face. "But for some things, it's not so good. I mean, a giraffe that learns to love? What's that about?"

I had to agree with that. But she's still my girlfriend. I love her for being creative and everything else that makes her wacky and fun and her own self.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean she can't make her own decisions." I said firmly.

"Whatever you say." Beck replied, shrugging. Jade gave him a nasty look.

"Ugh, don't listen to him Robbie," She snarled. "Come with me!" The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by my wrist to no other than the janitor's closet. I looked around to make sure no one was in here. You'd be surprised how many private conversations went on in this tiny room!

When I was positive nobody was in here, I turned to Jade.

"Why are we in here?" I asked. She looked at me like the answer was totally obvious.

"So I can give you **real** advice." Okay, now I'm scared.

"So," I began awkwardly. "What's the **real** advice?" She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let Cat make her own decisions. Let her make some of your decisions. Don't boss her around like one of those over-controlling idiot boyfriends." She counted them on her fingers. "Don't abuse her in any way at all!" She yelled that one out.

"I would never do that! You know me! I'm not mean. I'm a pacifist!" I shouted at her. Why would she think I might hurt Cat at all?

"Just making sure." She shrugged. Then, she concluded with "Take care of Cat. Swear on it!"

"I swear I'll take care of Cat!" I said, slightly frightened of the fierceness in her voice.

"Okay," she said. "Don't hurt her. Because if you do, and I find out about, you'll be in for it! Cat is my best friend and has been since the fifth grade. She's like a sister to me."

"Don't worry Jade," I said. "I love Cat. I'm not just some random guy. And you know me! I'm your friend too." Then I paused to think about it. "I am your friend, right?"

"Meh." She shrugged then through open the door and walked out. I stood there, slightly confused, but realized Jade's advice was much better than Beck's. I wonder how the stay together? But I guess it's like I said. Every couple is different.

**A/N: Sorry, it's not too long. But stay tuned for part two. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! You guys are the best, thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Thank you all sooooo much for the kind reviews! I can't explain how great I feel when I read them all!**

** To ameha key: Sorry if I didn't make it clear. I ended The Valentine's Day trilogy. I know the ending of it was kind of rushed, so sorry!**

** Now, on with the story(I love saying that!)!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Victorious. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Cat's POV**

Ahh, this is frustrating! It's almost me and Robbie's three month anniversary and I have no idea what to get him! I should know what he likes by now! Bad Cat, bad Cat! Oh, bad Cat. That's funny!

Anyway, I really need some advice on this stuff. Maybe I could ask Tori and Andre. They've been in plenty of relationships! Well, actually with Andre, some of the girls just want to kiss him the whole time. And with Tori, some people just go out with her because she's pretty. Except for the whole Daniel thing... that was awkward(**A/N: I was not trashing Tori and Andre, it's just a fact!)**. But they're nice, and I'm sure they'll help me.

Oh, they're right over there!

"Hi guys!" I yell to them. They look in my direction and walk toward me.

"Hey Little Red." Andre greets me.

"What's up Cat?" Tori asks.

"I need some advice," I explain. "Me and Robbie's three month anniversary is coming up and I really don't know what to get him! Please help me!" Tori and Andre exchange interested looks.

"Aw, Cat!" Tori squealed. "Robbie's been the longest boyfriend you've been with! This is great!"

"Whoa Tori," Andre said covering his ears. "Use your inside squeal."

"Sorry!" She whispered-yelled. "Aw!" She said much quieter.

"Okay, so for the advice," Andre began. "Well, first off, what does Robbie like? You should know by now, right?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "I should." I thought about it for a moment. Then, another moment. Then another. And another. And- oh gosh! I can't think of anything! Why can't I think of anything? This is crazy! Oh no!

"Um, he- I don't really know." I admitted. Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that.

Tori's 'crazy eye' look came in. That's almost never good.

I'm wrong. That's **never **good.

"You've known Robbie this long, and you don't know what he likes?" She started. Uh oh, I'm in for it. "I mean, you've only dated for three months, but you've known him for three _years_! Years, Cat, years!"

"Aright, I'm sorry!" I screamed in terror. Tori can be scary sometimes.

"Everybody, calm down!" Andre shouted over us. "Tori, I'm sure Cat's just nervous because she wants to get Robbie something good for their anniversary. And Cat," he said turning to me. "Does Robbie talk about anything? Like, nonstop?"

I thought about it for a moment. Robbie did talk about how much he wanted a new Pearpad.

"Well," I began. "He really wants to get a Pearpad since you threw his old one out the window of the giant cupcake float." Andre shrugged.

"He was being annoying with it. Please don't get him another one!" He begged.

"I _would_ get him another one," I said. "But I can't afford it. Those things are like, eight hundred bucks!"

Then, out of nowhere, Tori opened her mouth wide and her eyes lit up.

"Unless you find a way to raise the money for it!" Oh, this girl works too fast.

"Tori, we're celebrating our anniversary tomorrow. How am I going to get that much money in one day?"

"I could lend you some." She offered. Well that wasn't the best idea.

"I can't take your money," I started, but she stopped me before I could protest some more.

"Don't be idiotic," She said. How rude! "You have some money, right? So we could combine it to make it even. Some of your money, some of mine, and some of Andre's!" She concluded with a small high-pitched tone in her voice. Andre started to nod, but then the words sank in.

"Wait, what?"

Tori groaned. "Please Andre! Robbie's your friend too! Plus, if we both pay, neither of us have to get him a birthday gift! Please!" She looked at him with the sad-puppy eyes. Andre can't win this battle.

"Fine," He sighed. "But if he gets all according-to-my-Pearpad like he was last time, I'm gonna... uh... I'll think of something."

"Yay!" I screamed. "You guys are the best! I love you both!" I started to walk away when Tori called: "Oh, by the way, don't let Robbie decide anything for you! Make sure he's not always in control!"

"Don't worry!" I shout back. Robbie? Controlling? That's not the Robbie I know.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I lied again! This will be a three-shot! Silly me! I know it's rushed, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer(I sound conceited. I apologize.). By the way, this isn't turning out the way I planned. It's becoming more of a story(starting with the New Year's chapter). Is that alright with you guys? Or do you want me to go back to one-shots? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Alright, there's a poll for this story up on my profile, so you might want to check it out! Anyway, this is part three of the three month anniversary, unless you want me to turn it into a story, therefore it would be part of the story. See how it works? Fantastic!**

** P.S: If you're wondering why I don't write more than one story at the same time, it's because I'm not good with that. I tried to write this story and my Harry Potter story at the same time, but I had more fun with this and ended up making my other story only four chapters long.**

** Sorry for the long A/N!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Oh well, maybe next time...

**Cat's POV**

Ahhh, Robbie's coming over at five o'clock! He said he was taking me out somewhere special, but he wouldn't tell me. He said it's a surprise, which is great because I love surprises! And I love- well, anyway, I can't wait! By what should I wear? Oh, it doesn't matter, he probably won't care! But it's our anniversary... maybe I could- but would it- GAH! Why is this so hard? I've known Robbie for so long now. Why am I so stressed out? Life is strange. I bet it would be easier if I were a bunny. All I would have to do is eat and sleep. That sounds easy enough! But I'm getting off topic...

I'll just wear a pink dress with rose patterns all over it. The same one I wore on our first date. I could wear my hair up with a few strands hanging down slightly above my shoulder. I always like to change it up! And my shoes- I'll just wear my dark pink heels. I wear them mostly at school anyway, so it doesn't really matter. Hey, what time is it?

Four fifty-five! What the heck? I gotta get ready!

**Five minutes later**

The doorbell rang just as the clock struck five. Wow, how did he do that? I was just finishing putting up my hair before I ran downstairs to get the door. I opened it to find Robbie standing there with his goofy smile and roses instead of Rex.

He handed me the flowers. "Happy anniversary Kitty-Cat!" he shouted. I squealed and took the bouquet.

"Thank you Robbie! Happy anniversary to you too!" I cheered. I ran to the back of my house and put the flowers in the vase I already set up beforehand. Knowing Robbie for this long, I knew he was going to get flowers.

"How did you-?" He started to ask, but I cut him off.

"I'm psychic!" I say, widening my eyes. We both started laughing for what seemed like five minutes, which must have been too long to be average.

"I'm kidding." I say seriously. I hope he didn't believe I was psychic! Our relationship would never be the same! He'll think I'm some kind of freak or something!

"I know." He said plainly. Oh thank goodness!

We stood there awkwardly for about two minutes before Robbie suggested we go. I agreed and we practically ran out of my house and into his car. I realized it was the same car that was hit by a truck. I hesitated. Robbie noticed and put his arm over my shoulder.

"It's okay." He told me. "Nothing's gonna happen. I promise." I nodded and cautiously stepped into the car and sat in the same seat I did on Valentine's Day. I could see the new window Robbie put in. He also fixed the door. I sighed and buckled my seat belt. He took the driver's seat and did the same.

"Alright," He says. "Here we go!"

**Twenty minutes later**

"Robbie," I whine. "How far away is this place? Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He grinned. "Nope. And we're not too far now. Just be patient." I sighed in a not-too-patient way, but whatever. I hope we get there soon, wherever 'there' is. I started to bounce up and down in my seat. This was getting awkward. Maybe I could just turn on some music... wait, never mind.

"Okay," Robbie started. "Close your eyes Cat."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes," he repeated. "No peeking." I did as I was told, but I was so excited! I could barely keep my eyes closed. We're almost there! But what if it's a place I don't like? Oh no, what if I got my hopes up too high for this place? Aw, the day is ruined!

"Open your eyes!" Robbie yelled. I opened them very slowly. From what I could see, the sun was still up. Now I'm starting to wonder why we went out so early. Wait, he never said we were going out to eat. What did he say we were doing? He never told me! Man, my eyes have been half open for a little too long.

I opened them completely and looked around. We were parked in an ordinary parking lot, but when I looked around, there was nothing ordinary about this place. The water was sparkling from the sun's rays and the white sand seemed to be shining in the daylight. The beach! We're at the beach! Oh my gosh! This is so sweet!

"Oh, wow! Robbie!" I squeal. "I guess it was impossible to pick a better day, huh? This is perfect! I love you so much!" Oops. Why did I say that? That was the first time I ever told him I loved him! I mean, it's true, but... Is it too early? We've only been dating for three months. Well, I've known him for three years, so I guess- Oh my GOSH!

"I love you too." He whispered. Oh, well never mind then.

**A/N: I know, I know. Horrible way to end a chapter. But I was really annoyed with myself for not posting something in a long time! The next chapter will be Robbie and Cat at the beach. It should be cute! Remember to check out the poll on my profile and please review! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I know what you're thinking. "They already went to the beach!" But I've decided to make this a story starting from the New Year's chapter(I cannot stress that enough.) which is AFTER the 'Survival of the Hottest' chapter. So, just to clarify, Cat never almost drowned.**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? I don't own Victorious. I don't understand why we have to do this.

**Robbie's POV**

Oh. Um, I just told her I loved her for the first time in my whole life. Well, she said it first, so I said the word 'too' at the end of the sentence, so- you know what? Never mind. I told her I loved her. End of story.

Actually, not end of story. Not even close to end of story! No, this is the beginning of the story! Robbie, stop ranting! GAH! Why must life be confusing? Oh yeah, Cat's still sitting next to me.

"So..." I began awkwardly. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know what to do. Oh yeah!

"I brought some food for us. I was hoping you wanted to eat on the beach. You know, watch the sunset..." I was running out of things to say, okay! But I really did bring food. I tried to make it as romantic and kinda girly as I could, just for Cat.

Okay, so I like doing these types of things to. What? A guy can't enjoy a romantic date with his girlfriend? What kind of world do we live in?

I was snapped out of my trance by Cat's voice.

"Robbie, I'd love to!" she yelled excitedly. She sounded relieved. Probably because I said that I loved her too. I would be too if I said it first. But I didn't, and that was the first time I've ever said it to anybody before. So what do I know? Maybe I should move now.

"Alright then! Let's go!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled and immediately jumped out of the car. I did the same, then went to the back of the car and grabbed the basket of food. The smell of old-fashioned PB&J's and the still warm bread rolls hit me the second I opened the lid. Did I get that right? The food, I mean. I've seen people bring food like that in movies, so I just thought it'd be a good idea to copy them.

"Where should we go?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Uh, how about on the beach?" I asked. I really was planning on going to the sand and watching the sunset with her. How's that for a romantic date?

"YAY!" she screamed cheerfully. I sigh. I love that scream of hers. It's so high-pitched and cute. Well, so is her regular voice, but that's even better!

She grabbed my wrist and ran for the sand, dragging me along with her. The sun was beginning to drop and Cat's face glowed in its light. She looked absolutely beautiful. It seemed like there was no body she'd rather be with than me. And there's nobody I'd rather be with than her.

**20 minutes later: Mid-Sunset**

"Best meal I've ever had," Cat sighed. "I'm stuffed!"

"Me too." I agreed, patting my stomach and lying on my back. Hey, guess what? I thought of another romantic idea! Right when the sun sets, I'll kiss her! I know it doesn't sound too great now, but you'll see!

"So Cat," I begin. "What was your favorite part about this day?" I know, lame question. We only did one thing, but I'm stalling. I have to kiss her at the right moment.

She giggled. "Everything! You know, considering that all we did was eat on the beach, but I loved it! What was your favorite part?" she asked jokingly, nudging me.

"I don't know," I continued to stall. Why won't the sun set faster? I have to make this perfect! At the moment, Cat looks as confused as ever.

"What?" she asked, clearly lost. "But we only, wait..." By the looks of it, she's trying to process this in her mind. Oh Cat.

"But we did just one thing today." she said, finally coming to a conclusion. Perfect timing too. I could see the orange rays of the half of the sun that was visible at this point. They were making their way toward us on the waves of the ocean. Okay, now's the time.

I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips against hers. Right when they met, the light from the sunset exploded into an orange blaze. The sky had turned pink and I could feel Cat smiling as she realized what was going on.

Then, there was this type of electricity crossing between us. Not the kind where you touch someone and they get shocked. That would've been awkward. No, this was gentle and it felt... I guess... right. That's the best way I can explain it. I wonder if this is what everybody calls 'sparks.'

When we pull away, Cat is giving me her trademark adorable smile and giggle.

"That was my favorite part."

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? I'm sorry, I know it's very rushed, but I REALLY wanted to post something today! Thanks for reading and, yes, reviews are more than appreciated! **


	19. Chapter 19

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Thank you all for the very kind reviews! You people are so nice! So, can I make it to 100 reviews on this chapter? WE CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN!**

Disclaimer: We've been over this guys...

**Cat's POV**

EEEKK! Robbie truly is the greatest person I know! Who knew he could be such a romantic? I wonder why nobody else went out with him? Well, it doesn't matter because he's **my** boyfriend and I love him. Nothing else matters.

I'm holding his hand while we walk back to his car. We left the beach right after the sunset because, quite frankly, the beach is scary after dark. The waves get bigger and choppy and it gets kinda cold. Plus, you can't really see much.

And with that running through my mind, we arrive in front of his car. He opens the door for me like a gentleman and motions for me to sit. I giggle at this because, well it was just cute! He acted like some kind of, um, fancy... type of... person. You know what I mean! It was funny!

Anyway, I sit down in the passenger's seat and he takes the seat next to me. Right before he's about to drive, he leans forward and lightly kisses my forehead.

"Great day, huh?" he asks. I smile and laugh.

"Best day!" I yell joyfully. It was true too. This really was the best day of my life. I spent it with Robbie and on the beach! The only way it could get better was if a flying pony came and offered us a ride around the world in less than eighty days... But that's not the point. This day was just amazing!

Robbie smiled at me. "Me too. Know why?" he asks, nudging me with his elbow. This caused me to fall into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Aw, Robbie!

"Why?" I ask, playing along.

"I got to spend it with you." On the word _you_, he touched my nose. I grinned wildly up at him.

"Alright, now let's get out of here," he says, sounding serious. "It's getting really creepy in the dark."

**The next day**

"So, how was your date with Robbie?" Tori asks me as I come up to her locker. I smiled at her.

"Wonderful!" I cheer. "We went to the beach, ate on the shore, kissed when the sun set-" Oh, now I'm in for it.

"AWWWWW!" Tori screeches. "How romantic! Oh, I knew you guys would be great together! Do you think he's the one?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. I thought about. I really have been wondering if Robbie really is 'the one.' I spend as much time with him as I can, I'm always in a good mood around him, I love him very much...

I gave Tori a modest grin. "I think he might be." I say so quietly, almost shyly. I braced myself for Tori's reaction.

"AWWWW! You two are going to grow old together, aren't you? I know you are! You should have your wedding sometime in the summer-"

"Tori!" I interrupted her. "Calm down, we're only in high school!" But I was laughing with her, so I didn't sound serious. I wasn't really being serious anyway, you know, because I never am!

"So, tell me all about it!" Tori yelled. I suppose she meant our date. I sighed.

"I tried to before, but you stopped me! Fine, so I actually thought we were going to a restaurant or something, so I wore a normal dress, nothing fancy, and high heels. The heels were the biggest problem! I kept wobbling on the sand!"

"Oh, that must have been horrible!" Tori cried. Okay, she can overreact sometimes.

"It wasn't that bad. Robbie kept holding me so that I wouldn't fall!"

"Oh, how adorable!" Tori squeaked. Just then, the bell rang. "Time for class, let's go!" I sigh. She almost seems like she's enjoying this more than me. Almost.

**A/N: Another bad ending to a chapter, but whatever. It's good enough, right? Plus, my new favorite episode of Victorious is 'The Breakfast Bunch'. Sooooo much Cabbie, I loved it! Review please, and I'll update soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**YAY! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much!I nearly BURST INTO TEARS OF JOY from reading your reviews! You people are the nicest, kindest, most awesome reviewers ever! Virtual hugs for everyone!**

** Pinkbull115: Congrats on being viewer 100! You planned it, most likely.**

** Gothic Guitars: Viewer 101! Good job on making your goal!**

** TeamHarry38: Question, Team Harry as in, Harry Potter? If so, what do you mean by it? Like, you read the books, or something like that? I'm a very curious person, please tell me! I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan!**

**P.S: I'm SO SORRY about not updating! Really I am! I know you don't want to hear my pointless excuses...**

**P.P.S: Who else nearly cried their head off at the end of 'The Worst Couple'? I know it can't just be me.**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Don't. Own.

**Robbie's POV**

Cat walked into the classroom with Tori. Tori, being her obvious, peppy self, skipped into the room with an enormous grin on her face. Cat, following behind her, had a half annoyed, half amused look. She probably tried to tell Tori about out date, but kept getting interrupting by Troi's series of 'Awwwww's and 'So cute!' and such. Yep, I know my people.

She slumped down in the seat next to mine and let out a soft sigh. Then she looked at me with her big, brown, puppy eyes and smiled. She rolled her eyes and jerked her head in Tori's direction, resulting in a slightly offended Tori breathing the word, 'well!' I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder as Sikowitz began the lesson.

"Acting is an art," he began. "The first person to perform in front of a large audience with such confidence was- oh dear Gandhi I'm boring myself! Class dismissed!"

"But we're not done yet." Jade stated from behind me.

"Really?" Sikowitz asked. "When did we start?"

"Two minutes ago." Andre piped up from the front of the room. Sikowitz seemed to consider this information, but he waved it off.

"Well, now you have a free period! Roam the halls, go outside, just don't come here! Bye!" With that, he jumped off the stage and ran out the back door. I looked around to see very confused looks on everyone's faces. Then, almost all at once, we got up from our seats and left the class.

Beck and Jade walked down the halls, their arms **linked(****A/N: They're not broken up! Not in my story!)**, arguing about some stupid thing. I wish they would stop fighting. It's already made me cry four times! But aside from that, I got up with Cat and we walked outside to the Asphalt cafe where we sat down at an empty table.

"Well, now what?" I asked her. She looked like she was concentrating hard before she answered.

"Let's just talk." She said dreamily.

"Talk?" That sounded pretty boring. We get a whole period free and she wants to talk. Knowing Cat, she's going somewhere with this.

"Yeah," she continued. "Just us. With nobody here to interrupt us. Like, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Hm. I never really thought about that. In ten years, I'd be twenty-seven, so I guess I see myself married, or at least engaged, with a job as a, um, actor? A musician? A guy who creates something above and beyond Pear Industries, like Mango or something? That last one came out of nowhere, but it's possible...

"I need to think," I say. "What about you?"

"I see myself as a singer. A really successful singer who everyone will remember. I also want to be married by that time, maybe a kid on the way. I want to have a lot of cute little children running around all over the place! I want to live in a cozy ranch house and never move out!" She answered this quickly and got more and more excited at every sentence. She seems like she's got life pretty much figured out. It sounds like a great life too.

"Sounds nice," I nod approvingly at her. She looked at me with expectant eyes. Oh, she wants me to speak.

"I guess see myself as, um, an inventor. Like, with advanced technology. That's all I'm good at anyway. I also want to have a wife or, um, at least almost. I guess I want to have kids later on, like three, no four kids! No, um-" she cut me off by planting a tiny kiss on my cheek. Then, she giggled.

"Don't worry, Robbie," she told me smiling. "You've got a long time to think about it."

I stared at her for a long time before saying something real intelligent like, "okay." I decided I didn't have time to think about it. Not a lot, anyway. Instead, I have time planning it.

**A/N: Try to figure out what that means. Again, SO SO SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I feel really awful. Thank you for still reading, you guys are the best! Review please! I know, short, practically meaningless chapter, but still review! You'll be doing something nice!**


	21. Chapter 21

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Hello people! Did you see 'Andre's Horrible Girl' yet? There wasn't much Cabbie but there was awkward Bade(if you can call it that) and slightly Bat. Oh well...**

**TeamHarry38: YAY! I ship Harry and Hermione too! Do you have an actual account? I bet your stories would be good!**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: What else is there to say?

**Robbie's POV**

Okay, this conversation got me thinking. I know what I should do, and I have to plan it perfectly! Just then, the bell rang for next period. Oh man, has it been fifty minutes already? How long have I been staring at Cat? Shoot!

I quickly kissed her goodbye and headed off for my next class, which was, um- who cares? It doesn't matter! I probably won't be able to focus anyway! I have to plan everything, down to the last minute!

**Cat's POV**

Aw, why did Robbie leave so quickly? We still have time to talk don't we? Wait, what time is it? Oh gosh, class is going to start pretty soon! I guess I should go too. At least it's a class I like, costume designing! Hehe, I love the fact that I can keep the costumes when I'm finished with them! Oooh, maybe I can make Robbie a costume! Or just normal clothes, but I'll definitely be the one to make it! Now I'm skipping off to class, picturing the look on Robbie's face when I show him what I'll soon make.

**50 minutes later**

Wait, is that the bell? No! I'm not done yet! I decided to make two pairs of the same looking kind of clothes, an outfit for Robbie and a dress that looks similar to the clothes I'm making him. Cute, right? I guess I have to leave them here. Robbie might see them if I take it home with me. It's really fortunate that Robbie doesn't take costume designing, huh? Oh well, I'll finish it later! I can't wait for him to see it when I'm done! I hope he will like them! I don't think I've ever worked so hard on something in my life!

As I exited the class, I saw Beck and Jade standing by the lockers, whispering to each other. I wonder what they're talking about? I'm about to go find out what their conversation is about when they just started whisper-yelling. I back up behind a wall enough so that they can't see me, but I'm at hearing distance from them. Beck sounds like he's chuckling.

"Come on, it's sweet," he tells Jade. "Why don't you want him to do it?"

"Don't you think he's rushing into this?" Jade continues to argue. I peek around the corner of the wall for a second and see Beck shrugging.

"They've known each other for years," he says simply. "I don't think he's rushing."

"Well, yeah. But they haven't even dated for a year! I say he should wait."

"Jade, why are you so opposed to this?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because- I mean- it's Cat!" she yells a little too loudly.

At the sound of my name I jump and throw my hand over my mouth. Did they see me? I check to see if they're looking at me, but they're not even facing in my direction.

"So?" Beck asks.

"You know Cat's like my little sister!" Jade snaps at him. I'm like her sister? Aw, how sweet! But why are they talking about me? Weren't they just talking about some guy? I'm gonna listen some more!

"I know Jade," says Beck calmly. "But it's Robbie! You know him!" Wait, now it's Robbie? What are they talking about?

"Yeah, I know that when he leaves a girl, he acts like he's never met them! I don't want him to do that to Cat! She'd be so depressed and you know handling a depressed Cat is not an easy job!"

"You've seen them together," Beck counters. "They're in love! I think he should get the ring."

Whoa, wait a minute. Did he say ring? No, I must have heard him wrong. There's no way he said-

"I don't think he should get the ring!"

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Wait, a ring could mean anything! Like, maybe it's code for, like, donuts? Or maybe onion rings?

"He could get her anything else. Like, a necklace or a bracelet! Why a ring? It's way too soon for something like that!" Jade yelled. Beck shushed her.

"Don't yell! Besides, it's not too soon. I think it's a good idea."

What's a good idea? Is Robbie getting a ring? For me? What kind of ring? What does Jade mean by 'too soon for something like that'? Something like what? Is Robbie going to-

No, no he isn't! Don't be a silly Cat! We're only in high school and it's way too soon...

Too soon. Oh no.

**A/N: Ooooh, what's Robbie planning to do? Was that too short? Anyway, review and I'll update as soon as I possibly can! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Hehe, you guys are the best!**

Disclaimer: Ugh... I don't own the show in which I write about and post on this website.

**Robbie's POV**

So, I've decided what I'm going to do, and it's a secret! But here's a little hint: It involves a ring. I wonder how much information that gives you...

Anyway, right now I'm walking around in a jewelery store looking through the glass cases that hold the shiniest rings I've ever seen! I mean, do they polish these things every day? Or do they replace the rings at the end of each day with totally brand new ones? Just looking at them makes my eyes hurt! But I'm sure one of them would look beautiful on a certain person's finger.

I should tell you that before I decided to go through with this, I asked all my friends(except Cat) if they thought I should do this. Their reactions were, ah, interesting.

**Tori's Reaction: **"Yes! Yes! YES!" she squealed with delight. "Do it, Robbie! No matter what anyone else says, do it! She'll be so happy!"

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my ear. "Stop it. You went all sonar on me again! But do you think she'll really want it?"

Tori started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "OF COURSE!" she squeaked. I covered my ears again.

"Please stop. You're giving me a migraine. Okay, thanks. I'll do it!" I just said that to get out of there. She was just being so annoying!

"YES!"

** Andre's Reaction: **He stood against the walls, his face in deep thought. After about one minute, he nodded his head.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Really?" I asked, a little unsure at the moment.

"Yeah, it's about time, too! I was thinking of telling you to do it anyway."

"You were? No you weren't."

"No, I wasn't. But I still think it's a good idea. Better get something nice, though."

"Um, okay," I said backing up awkwardly. I've got nothing else to say to him, so... yeah.

**Beck's Reaction: **"Hm, yeah, you should get it. I think it's a good time. Do you know what it's going to look like?"

"Um, no I hadn't thought about it yet."

"What? When are you planning on giving it to her?"

"Maybe tomorrow, or the day after-"

"Then what are you still doing here? There's probably a perfect ring just sitting there at some fancy, expensive place and if you wait, some random person's just gonna take it and you're left getting the second best!"

I was confused and he could tell by my facial expression. He sighed.

"I know from experience."**(A/N: Is that confusing to anybody, or do you understand what I mean by that?)**

** Jade's Reaction: **I wasn't planning on asking Jade, but she somehow found out what I was doing and she came to me instead.

"No, where did you even get that idea? Don't be an idiot! You two haven't even been dating for a year!"

"I know, but Cat's been my friend for-" I couldn't finish because she suddenly burst into a fit of rage.

"I don't care! What if she doesn't take the ring, huh? Are you gonna dump her and leave her alone for the rest of your life? What are you gonna do?"

I whimpered, but I still answered her. "I'll understand that she probably needs time to think about it and will not rush her." My voice was shaky but there was some confidence. Jade opened and closed her mouth but no words were coming out. Finally, she scowled at me, turned on her heel, and stomped away.

**Trina's Reaction: **"Whatever. I don't have time for this. Hey, how did you get in my house anyway?"

"Um..." I stammered. "Tori let me in!" Which was a complete lie. Trina probably knew that but I didn't give her a chance to tell me off because I was already yanking the door open and running out of there.

I knew I shouldn't have gone to Trina. But anyway, I followed Beck's directions and came to this fancy schmancy place on the same day. Yes, that all happened today. In fact, I came here right after I left the Vega's house.

I continued to look through the glass until I came upon this one section. In the middle of that section was a silver ring. Upon it was a gorgeous diamond surrounded by what appeared to be small flecks of gold, which emphasized the diamond's beauty. It stood out from all the rest and was certainly the brightest one. I guess I don't have to tell you who I was thinking of, right? I assume you know what I did next.

**A/N: A kind of weird ending, but I hope you enjoyed! Whoever reviews this chapter will get a shout-out in the beginning of the next one, which is coming very soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: I promised shout-outs to you, so shout-outs you will get!**

** Gothic Guitars: Thank you so much for continuing reading this story, it means a lot!**

** Pinkbull115: You are a crazy person my friend. And yes, I understand that you're a pirate(*rolls eyes*). And no, I'm NOT part of the three stooges. Haha, thanks for reading!**

** Ameha Kay: I'm glad you enjoyed it a lot! Thank you so much for reading from the beginning!**

** Paulie: Thank you very much! I promise to keep up the good work!**

** Anonymous: Thanks for reviewing. I guess you'll have to keep reading to see which way this story goes, huh?:) **

** leoluvr6628: Haha, thanks! Don't worry, you don't have to die!**

** P.S: To all of those people who think I stalk Pinkbull115, stop thinking that! I know her in person, she makes me recommend her stories, although they still are good!**

Disclaimer: I'm the girl who watches the show, not the man who created it.

**Cat's POV**

Oh no. Oh no. Robbie just called and asked if we could have dinner at this overly fancy restaurant. Of course I said I'd go, but I'm having second thoughts! I'm scared and I really hope my ears aren't working anymore because I don't want Robbie to get a ring! What is he thinking? Next year, we'll be seniors! Not even out of high school! And that conversation we had the other day, wasn't he listening? I said TEN YEARS from now! Okay, calm down, deep breaths, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed...

Alright, no need to worry. Maybe he'll realize what he's doing is crazy and we'll eat our dinner in peace. Yeah, Robbie's smart. He will understand. He probably didn't even get the ring. Hehe, he'll most likely tell me the short story of how he was going to get it, but then changed his mind. Hehe!

Ah, the doorbell rang! It's Robbie! Should I hide? No, don't be stupid, answer the door.

Come on Cat, go get the door.

Come on, let Robbie in.

MOVE!

Ah, it rang again! Okay, deep breaths. In and out. Good, now I'll let him in.

I sprint to the door and yank it open a little too fast, but he doesn't seem to notice. Robbie is standing there with a bouquet of roses, a large, goofy smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a suit which, for some reason, made him look taller. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. He looked like one of those overly romantic guys who tries too hard in those romantic comedy movies.

"Hi," I say to him. My voice came out kind of shaky from nervousness but it was still cheerful. I still don't think Robbie noticed.

"Hello Cat," he says, somewhat proudly. He gives me the roses He's holding his arm out for me. "Shall we go?" I nod my head and take his arm. He leads us to his car and opens the door. He gestures, all gentleman like, for me to sit and I do a silly curtsy and step in the passenger's seat. I guess this is a traditional move for us now.

"Is there a reason you never tell me where we go out?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows and smiling.

"Yes." he states simply.

"And what is that?"

"To keep it a surprise and to make it even more romantic." I blush a little bit, but I still have the thought of the ring in the back of my mind. I force myself to laugh.

"Is there anything different about this date?" I ask, the nervousness rising back in my voice.

He nods. "Definitely. I've got a good feeling about this date." he winks at me. I try to force an excited laugh out of my mouth, but it comes out as a whimper.

**What seems like two agonizing hours but is actually ten minutes later**

Oh dear. We're finally here. I change my mind. I want to go home and take a nap. Or drink tea. Both calm me down quite a bit. But that's beside the point!

You know, maybe I shouldn't be worrying about this. Robbie would understand, right? Ugh, I'm so stressed out! Oh, he's opening the door for me.

Once we get inside, I can totally sense the fanciness of this place. You could tell everything on the menu will be expensive just by looking at the wallpaper! Oh gosh, he reserved a booth for us here. Awww, he spent so much money! That's so romantic! He's so sweet!AHHH! This is SO hard! What am I supposed to do? I need help! Oh, we're supposed to go sit down now. Gosh, that was fast.

So, we're sitting down. And we're not talking. When the waiter comes over to us, Robbie orders bread sticks. Then, again, we're not talking. Oh my gosh, I can't take this! But I don't want to make a scene. I've been told I do that a lot. Oooh, something smells good! Well, I'm in a restaurant, so maybe that's the reason.

Oh, I want to cry! I want to curl up on the floor and cry my eyes out! But, I really shouldn't. That wouldn't be appropriate. Not here.

I sigh and slump down in my seat. Robbie looks at me with concern.

"Is everything okay?" he asks. I look at him and I'm kind of scared to talk.

"Um, yeah. Yeah. Everything's fine. I'm just... um... a little tired." he doesn't buy it. He stares at me and gives me a questioning look.

"I'll just tell you later, okay?" I try to say this sweetly and I really hope it came out that way. He looks at me for a couple more seconds, but gives up and nods.

**Thirty minutes later**

Ugh, I'm stuffed! That lasagna really made me forget about this whole possible ring business! Oh man, the thought is back! But hey, we're done with our food, Robbie just called for the check, and he hasn't mentioned anything to do with a ring. Not even onion rings! Hehe, I guess this day turned out pretty good. Oh, see? Now Robbie has paid for our dinner(he wouldn't let me pay for anything) and we're going back to his car! Whew!

Now, we're inside his car. But he's not driving. Why isn't he driving? I'm about to ask him when he turns to me.

"Cat," he begins. "We've known each other for a long time now," Oh gosh. Oh no. Oh my goodness, oh no!

"And I know we haven't been going out for too long, but I really feel a connection with you," Please stop. Oh, please stop!

"I love you Cat," Oh dear lord. I love you too Robbie. But I can't tell you this because my throat is very dry.

"So I was thinking," he says with a hopeful smile on his face. Then, he reaches into his pocket and takes out a tiny box. He opens it up, and there were absolutely no words to explain what I felt at this very moment. The moment that turned my world completely upside down.

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Don't assume things, you don't know what it is yet! Review and I'll get the next chapter up as quickly as I possibly can, I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Alright, are you ready to find out what's in the box? Yes you are!**

** Pinkbull115: I'm starting to fear for your sanity dear cousin.**

** leoluvr6628: No no! Get away from the light! The update is here! You're saved! **

Disclaimer: What could possibly make anybody believe that I, a simple fanfiction writer, am Dan Schneider?

**Cat's POV**

He's opening the box. I can't look, I just can't! But I'm having a hard time tearing my eyes away from it. Oh no!

It's completely open now and I can see the ring crystal clear. It's gleaming in the moonlight, making it extra shiny. Oooh, it's pretty! The ring itself is silver, but there's a small jewel on top of it. Is that a- no it can't be. A diamond? Oh it's beautiful! Surrounding it is what looks like gold powder. Oh my goodness, it enhances the beauty of it all! It must have cost Robbie a fortune to get this! It gorgeous and it's also small, but who cares? He actually got it!

I must have just said something like, "Um... er... ah..." and then a squeak. Oh, real smooth. Oh, oh, Robbie's talking!

"Cat, will you accept this promise ring?"

Hold it.

Stop everything.

Wait just one second.

Did he say _promise ring? A promise ring?_ Like, not an engagement ring? We won't be getting married anytime soon?

I can't explain what I'm feeling right now. I guess, a mix of relief, happiness, shock, and love. So, how do I react to this?

I burst out laughing.

Robbie looks a little taken aback. "What's so funny?" he asks, sounding hurt. Oh, maybe I should explain.

"I... I thought..." I have to stop to breath in between my laughs. "I thought you were going to... propose!" I scream out due to my laughter and gasps of breaths and relief that I believe I made a crack in the windshield.

Robbie smiles at me. "Propose? Where did you get that idea?"

I contain my laughter just enough so I can speak clearly. "I heard Beck and Jade talking about you and how you were getting a ring! Jade kept saying it was too soon! I thought she meant that, since we're in high school, you were getting an engagement ring and that we shouldn't rush into this!" I'm crying now. I feel so silly!

"Ugh," Robbie groaned, as if in disgust. "Jade is such a hypocrite. Beck got her a promise ring in the first six months of their relationship and she didn't think it was too soon!" This, of course, got me laughing even harder. The tears were pouring right down my face, I just couldn't control it. I eventually had to gasp for so much air that I got lightheaded, so I forced myself to stop. Oh, now I've tired myself out!

"Hehe," I giggled and looked into his eyes. "I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat." Robbie puts his hand on my chin and lifts my head head up. His leaning in closer to my face until our lips meet. It was a gentle, soft kiss that really proves that Robbie loves me more than anything. Probably more than Rex!

When we move our heads back and our lips disconnect, I just have to ask him something that's been bugging me.

"Hey Robbie, this is really sweet of you to do. But, if it's just a promise ring, why does it look like it's worth so much and shimmery?"

He chuckles. "Because you mean the world to me. This ring is a symbol of our relationship and how strong it is. Also, I think it resembles you. Bright and beautiful."

"Awww, Robbie!" I hug him until he makes a choking sound, which most likely means I'm squeezing him too tight.

"Sorry," I mutter, releasing him.

"That's okay," he says. "You're warm." I giggle again.

"So are you."

He smiles and shakes his head. "So, wanna get out of this parking lot?"

"Yeah, let's leave."

**A/N: I know, I know. Unimaginably short chapter. Btw, congratulations to MakingItShine for guessing that it was a promise ring. You got it right! I'll update soon, and I promise to make it longer as long as you review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Oh gosh, it's been a while! I'm sorry but my computer went all funky on me and now it freezes every time I try to turn it on! I'm using a different computer now…**

**cutesypie22: Noooo, if the whole human race was wiped, out nobody could read my stories! Hehe, thanks!**

** So anyway, let's begin the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, I could vomit. I'm standing in the halls of Hollywood Arts and I see Cat and Robbie walking with their arms linked. I mean, Beck and I do that too, but with Robbie, it just looks weird. Speaking of the idiot, I see he completely ignored my advice and got the ring anyway. Beck waited to get me a promise ring until we dated for six months. These two have been going out for what, almost four? What is he thinking?

"Hey Rob!" I call to him threateningly. I see him glancing in my direction, and then muttering something to Cat. She nods happily and skips off to class. At least, I think she's going to class. Sometimes she goes somewhere totally different and then shows up, like, an hour later.

Anyway, that nerd is now walking ever so slowly towards me. I grow impatient, roll my eyes, and sigh in frustration. "Sometime today Robbie!" I shout menacingly. This time, Robbie starts sprinting at me and stops right before he smashes into my body.

"So, um, yes Jade?" he stutters. I glare at him, then yank his wrist and drag him into the janitor's closet.

"What did I tell you?" I hiss at him. He better have a good answer to this!

"What do you mean?" he asks dumbly. Ugh, wrong answer! I smack him in the head and continue.

"What did I tell you about the ring? Answer correctly this time!" I snarl at his face as I step dangerously close to him. I'm now within scratching distance, and I had just sharpened my nails this morning! So it doesn't look too good for him if he continues to be stupid!

"Oh, you told me not to get it, but-"

"But you didn't listen to me! You continued to be your stupid self and you got her the stupid ring! I told you to WAIT!"

Robbie looks like he's about to wet his pants. "I know! I know! But, you gotta understand! She's just so happy now. Cat loves the ring and she loves me. And I love her too! I think it's a good idea and so does everybody else! Why don't you agree that this is a great thing for me and Cat? I understand that you want me to suffer loneliness, really I do! But I thought Cat was your best friend. Don't you want her to be happy?"

I'm considering his words now. Yes, of course I want Cat to be happy! And yes, she calls me nearly every night to tell me 'Robbie got me this' and 'Robbie said that' and 'Robbie is so sweet, blah blah blah!' GAH! Why? Why does she love him so much? What could he possibly say to her that makes her so happy? I mean, sure it's practically the same thing with me and Beck, but… um… well, I guess there isn't that much of a difference. Gosh, I hate this right now!

"You know what," I start. "Fine. Do whatever you want. But if I hear one thing, ONE THING, from ANYBODY that says you did something to hurt her in ANY WAY possible, you will be answering to ME!"

He gulps and backs up. "I don't want to answer to you." He whimpers. Good. He's scared.

"Then promise me this," I say. "You better make Cat feel like the happiest girl in the world and you better make sure she's always happy. And if she's ever upset over anything, and it better not be your fault for that, comfort her. I know Cat more than anybody else and when she's sad, which is very rare but it still happens, you can't help but feel sad too. And you know feeling sad is not an exciting thing! So do you promise?"

He looks shocked for a moment, and then nods his head. Oh no, that's not good enough.

"Say it!" I bark at him. His eyes widen at the roughness of my voice.

"I promise! I promise!"

"You promise what?"

He clears his throat and looks me straight in the eyes. "I promise I will take care of Cat. No matter what. I promise I won't abandon her for anyone or anything."

Wow, he said that better than I did. I hate that! What is he doing? He's holding his pinky out to me.

"Pinky promise." He says reassuringly.

I roll my eyes at his stupidity, but I can't help but chuckle. Cat must be rubbing off on him, huh? I lock my pinky with his and smile. "Alright, pinky promise."

Robbie nods his head, obviously satisfied. Then, he jerks the door open and runs out. I shake my head and walk out of the door behind him.

"Better stay true to your word Robbie Shapiro." I say under my breath. Hmm, now where is Beck?

**A/N: My goodness, I hate writing short chapters! But I can't help it! But anyway, don't you just love Cat and Jade friendship? Because I do! Also, I really wanted to see how a Robbie/Jade friendship type scene would look like. Not too bad. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Awwww, you people give the kindest comments! SPOILER ALERT: Did you see 'Tori and Jade's Play Date'? There was some Cabbie. Robbie even suggested he and Cat make out! Her answer: "Hehe Robbie, you're so gross!" Oh well…**

**Pinkbull115LovesBrina: Half of your review didn't make sense. The only reason I'm giving you this shout-out is because you told me to! And stop calling me 'cousin curly'! I know I am your cousin, but what the heck? **

**Digidestend Angel and Izzy: Thank you so much! I love your stories! You truly are an inspiration to many of us!**

Disclaimer: What do you think?

**Robbie's POV**

Wow, that was scary! You try being in a small room with an angry Jade. It is not fun! But you know, it wasn't the **worst** thing to ever happen in my life. Yeah, she freaked me out, but she only has the best intentions. She's protective, I get that. But, yeah, she's still really terrifying.

Anyway, I'm now heading to my history of theater class, even though I'm really late. In fact, there's only five minutes left of the whole school day. Oh well, I guess I'm not going to class. I spin on my heel and am about to head out the door when I come face to face with Jade.

"Oh jeez," I jump back, startled. "Didn't we just talk two minutes ago? What could I have possibly done within that time?"

Jade glares at me. "My class is this way. I thought you would've figured that out by now. But I should know better. You're always so slow." Whoa. Why the sudden change in attitude?

"Hey, what's with the insults? I thought you said you trusted me?" I ask confused.

Again, Jade shoots me a look like I'm crazy. "Just because you promised me you'd take care of Cat doesn't mean I should be nice to you! Did you really think I would change?"

I thought about it. "No. Not really." You know, I thought she would be a little kinder to me, but I'm wrong. I'm always wrong when it comes to Jade West. **Everybody **is wrong when it comes to Jade West. Just when you think she'll lighten up a little bit, BOOM! She's back to her normal, bitter self. Ugh, sometimes I don't understand how she's Cat's best friend. How'd that happen anyway? I don't have much time to think, though, because the bell just rang. Wow, has it been five minutes already?

Right now, Jade looks like she's about to kill somebody. "WHAT? How is that possible?" she's giving me the evil eyes now. If looks could kill, I'd probably be disintegrating on the floor. "Thanks a lot Robbie! You made me miss my class! Ugh!" Then, she runs off looking for Beck, no doubt.

What the heck? We shook pinkies! Why is she acting like this? I think I deserve more respect than that! The nerve of some people…

I'm brought back to reality by the high-pitched ringing of Cat's voice. "Hi Robbie!"

"Oh, hey Cat." I smile down at her and I notice she's holding a considerably large bag she wasn't carrying earlier today. "What's in the bag?"

It looks like she's attempting to keep the bag as far away from me as possible. She then giggles and smiles widely. "It's a surprise! You'll find out what it is later, I promise! So, how was your day?" she asks randomly.

"Uh, I spent most of it with you. Last period was the only class we didn't have together." I answer. She thinks about it, and then her eyes brighten up.

"So, how was your last class?" she giggles and stands on the tips of her toes. I hesitate. Should I tell her about the promise I made to Jade? She'll probably think it's sweet. But she might get mad at Jade for not trusting me. Maybe both. You know what, I won't tell her. It's not that important, right?

"It was, ah, fun." I lie. Ugh, I don't like lying to Cat. Maybe I should just tell her. No, no it's okay. It's not a huge lie! It doesn't matter, right?

Cat gives me a dazzling smile. "Good! You want to go play cards at Tori's house tonight?"

"Uh, sure. See you then." I tell her. She squeals with delight. She kisses me on the cheek then turns to leave, but not before waving goodbye. Gosh, why does she have to be so innocent? That makes it even harder to lie to her! I could just tell her about the promise, she won't be mad. She'll think Jade was being all sisterly towards her, right? Yeah, why would I even think she'd be mad? Ha! I'll just tell her tonight. There's no harm done.

**At Tori's House**

"Ow! Jade, why did you…?" I receive another thump to my head. That was the second one! I just told her that I'm going to tell Cat about the promise I made, but she went all freaky on me.

"You cannot tell her about that!" she hisses at me.

"Why? OW!" she thumped me again! What's wrong with me telling Cat about this?

"Because she'll think I'm a bad friend," Jade spat. "She'll be offended that I don't trust her boyfriend! And since it's you we're talking about, well, that's even worse!"

What did she just say? "What does that mean?" I ask.

She sighs. "I don't know. There's just something about you…" What? Okay, never mind. It's clear that I will never be able to understand her. And I'm pretty sure that was an insult. But just to make sure…

"Was that an insult?" She stares at me for a few seconds before walking away. Why does she do this to people?

I guess I'm not telling Cat. Oh look, here she comes now. This is hard!

"Hey! Let's sit down and play some cards! Let's use candy corn instead of jelly beans this time!"

I smile and pat her head. "Okay Kitty. Let's play! Come on guys!"

In the next few minutes, everybody was sitting around the table, ready with their cards and candy corn. It was going great in the beginning, but things suddenly took a turn for the worst.

"Oh, the game's over now," Cat stated obviously.

"Yeah, let's play again tomorrow. You wanna?" Everyone agreed. What I'm about to do next is probably the stupidest thing I will ever do in my life. Well, that's a little dramatic. Maybe the stupidest thing I will ever do in my teenage years. Yeah, that sounds right.

"That's great. And I'll be there with you" I say to Cat. "I will always be there with you. I'll never abandon you ever. And I promise that whatever happens, I will always take care of you."

"Aww, Robbie!" she squeals and hugs me, throwing her arms around my neck. I hug her back and look around. Beck and Andre look a little confused, but they shrug it off. Tori is staring at us with such a blissful emotion on her face you would think someone just proposed to her. Jade on the other hand, well, she doesn't look too happy. In fact, she looks angry. After Cat let go, Jade used mock politeness to talk to me privately. She's dragging me to a corner of the room, digging her nails into my forearm.

"What is the matter with you?" she barks at me.

"What? What did I do wrong? I'm staying true to my word! Isn't that what you want?" But Jade seems furious with me.

"You practically just told her what I told you not to tell her!" she whisper-yelled. Ugh, these girls are giving me a headache!

"Please, oh please, explain this to me!" I say, rubbing my head.

"I said not to tell her about the promise you made,"

"Which I didn't."

"But instead, you throw the words of your promise in her face,"

"Which is basically what you told me to do.

"Nearly telling her I am a forceful, terrible friend that has trust issues!"

"No, no, and yes."

Jade was about to yell some more, but a flash of confusion flickered across her face. Then, she scowled at me. "What was that last one?"

"No, you're not too forceful, no, you're not terrible, and yes, you have trust issues."

She smacks me upside the head and continues. "Just don't do that okay? She'll figure out sooner or later if you continue with all your mushy, romantic stuff."

"I'm always mushy and romantic!"

"Well, don't be **that** mushy and romantic!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh gosh," Jade starts, putting a hand to her head.

"Jade! Just tell me! What are you talking about?"

"Shut up! What you just said were nearly the exact words you promised me. To never abandon and always take care of Cat!"

"Well, I think she should know I feel that way!"

"Okay! Just don't use those words, got it?"

Before I could say anything else, she walked away from me and leaned on Beck's arm. I walked in the other direction to join Cat, scared that I might say the wrong thing.

As Cat gave me a comforting smile, I had one thought running through my mind.

_Make sure to sleep with one eye open tonight._

**A/N: Well, I'm not too proud of the ending but oh well. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll update soon! I will give a shout-out to everyone who reviews this chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Aw, one review? I wanted to give a bunch of shout-outs! Maybe next time… Oh, and just a little heads-up, this chapter may be slightly confusing in the middle. Don't worry; it will make sense in the end!**

** MakingItShine: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! And I'm really sorry about the whole dialogue thing… Not my best, I know. But thanks for liking the chapter!**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet.

**Cat's POV**

Awwwww, Robbie just said the sweetest thing! Although, it was sort of out of the blue. I just agreed that I would come and play cards tomorrow and he went all poetic. Yes, it's kind, but sort of random. Where did that come from anyway? It sounded planned. Awww, does he plan what he's going to say to me all romantic-like? Like, a cute-saying-of-the-day type thing? How sweet! That does seem like the kind of thing Robbie would do. But I'll ask him about it tomorrow.

Right now, Robbie's driving me home. Besides the hum of the car engine, we're sitting in absolute silence. What the heck, I'll ask him now!

"Hey Robbie," I start. "What was with the whole 'never abandon me' thing? It's sweet, but I mean, where did that come from? Did you make it up yourself?" I smile at him softly, expecting him to say that he got it off the internet. But instead, his eye begins to twitch and he murmurs something under his breath.

I poke his arm. "What'd you say?" I ask. But we're pulling into my driveway now. Robbie immediately jumps out of the driver's seat and runs over to the other side. He opens the door for me to get out, but I stay sitting. Why is he acting so weird? I just asked a simple question. I don't care if he didn't make it up if that's what he's so worried about.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He's staring at a spot above my head. Why won't he look me in the eyes? I try to raise my head to be at eye-level with him but he keeps moving.

"Nothing's wrong," he answers quickly. "Why? Is something wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with me that's for sure!" He drags me out of the car by my arm and slams the door. "I had a great time playing cards! See you tomorrow! Love you, goodnight!" He gives me a peck on the cheek and runs back to the driver's seat.

"Goodnight." I say hesitantly. Knowing that Robbie will just drive away even if I say anything else, I sigh and start walking towards my house.

Just as I'm about to open up the garage door, I hear Robbie's voice carry out from the car window. It was barely audible. It sounded like he was talking to himself, but I heard it.

"Jade's gonna kill me."

Jade? What reasons does she have to kill him? Well, there's plenty, but why would he think about that now? I'm trying to put all of this together.

Let's see, sudden romantic outburst, Jade dragging him to the corner looking furious, twitchy eye at the mention of his sudden romantic outburst, trying to get away from me, thinks Jade will kill him…

This doesn't make any sense! I can only think of one thing that all of these events could mean, but it's silly. Is he… no, there's no way! Robbie's not that kind of guy, right? I'm just being crazy. Silly! Or, I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it! I'm tired, so I can't think clearly! Because there's absolutely no way Robbie would… nope, he wouldn't!

**The next day**

As I skip down the halls of Hollywood Arts, I see Robbie shoving Rex in his locker. Is that where Rex has been all this time? I haven't seen him for so long!

"Hey Robbie!" I shout excitedly while nudging his elbow. He jumps back, startled.

"Oh, you scared me. Hi Cat, just one second." He continues to jam Rex's head in the small metal storage space. It looks painful.

"I think you're hurting him." I state plainly. I don't care too much. Rex is pretty mean.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. He's just a puppet." He shrugs and finally crushes Rex in the locker.

I gasp. "I thought you hated it when people called him a puppet!"

He shrugs again. "Well, I shouldn't have been. He is a puppet after all. I think I'll just give him to one of my cousins or something."

I gape at him. He's giving up Rex? Oh my gosh, what has the world come to? It's… it's… pretty good actually. I never liked Rex. Hehe, he won't be mean to me ever again! Yay!

"Yeah," I agree. "Give him away. I think it's for the best!" I try to contain my excitement, but I'm not doing that good. Oh well!

Just then, Jade came out of nowhere. She had a menacing look plastered to her face.

"Robbie," she growled. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Uh…" Robbie stammered. "I think the correct word choice would be 'may' I…" but Jade cut him off.

"NOW!" Then, she turned to me. "I have to borrow your boyfriend for a second, m'kay?" She sunk her nails into Robbie's arm and dragged him away.

Why does she keep doing that? Why does she always have to take Robbie away like that, or at all? Soon, she'll be spending more time with him than me! That's weird!

The bell signals class is about to begin. I guess I'll see Robbie there.

**After class**

Why wasn't Robbie in class? Why wasn't Jade in class? They're not still talking are they? I'm running out of Sikowitz's classroom to the place where all private conversations occur.

The janitor's closet.

I look through the small window on the door just enough so that I can see the faces of the two people in there. I'm not all that surprised to see Robbie and Jade shouting at each other. The closet isn't sound proof, but it's a little hard to hear what they're saying. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I can't help it! I'm only human!

I can only hear snippets of their conversation.

"You promised!"

"Now Cat probably-"

"Just stop-"

"Horrible, no good-"

"I know, I-"

"Enough! You have to-"

"Dump her-"

There was probably more, but I don't want to hear anymore. I run as far away from that closet as I could possibly get. I don't know how, but now I'm standing in the women's restroom. There's nobody in here. Good. I want to be alone.

I'm positive that was Jade who said 'dump her.' But why would she tell him that? She doesn't want us together?

Oh gosh, my thoughts from last night are flooding back into my head, as well as the only thing I could think of that related to the past events. I choke back a sob.

Is Robbie cheating on me?


	28. Chapter 28

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Hello all! I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel really bad about the whole thing! Yes, I can tell some of you are in despair. Let's see where this story takes us, shall we?**

** Oh, by the way, MORE SHOUT-OUTS!**

** jackpotdante: You'll just have to wait and see if she learns the truth, don't you? Hehe, thanks for the review!**

** Ameha Kay: Haha, thank you so much! That means a lot!**

** Digidestend Angel: No need to apologize! Thank you so much!**

** RaptorIV: Calm down, everything will be okay. Deep breaths in and out… JK, but thank you!**

** Pinkbull115LovesBrina: You're scaring me! Who am I going to go bike riding/rock skipping/mini golfing with? Hehe, thanks cousin!**

** MakingItShine: No, don't cry! Everything's going to be okay! Thanks so much!**

** AdriSweetAdri: Isn't cabbie the cutest thing ever? Thanks! **

** SeddieLuver98: Thank you so much! Your review made me laugh so much! You are too kind!**

Disclaimer: Huh, I just realized that I'll never be able to own Victorious. Go figure.

**Jade's POV**

"I have to borrow your boyfriend for a second, m'kay?" I sink my nails into Robbie's arm and drag him to the only, somewhat private place in the entire school. You probably have a good idea of where I'm talking about. Yep, the janitor's closet.

"Ow, Jade," Robbie groans while rubbing his forearm. "Why am I here?"

"You hate me!" I scream in his face. Robbie looks confused. And scared. Fantastic.

"Well, I don't really tolerate your…" he starts talking, but the bell that signals class is about to begin rings before he can finish.

"Oh," Robbie starts again. "That's the bell. We better go…" he makes for the door. Luckily, I have quick reflexes.

I grab the back of his shirt collar and spin him around so he faces me. I can practically see the fear dripping from the sweat on his forehead. Just the reaction I want.

"There is seriously something messed up about you! Cat won't stop calling me and leaving me messages saying, 'Robbie is so sweet' and 'Robbie is so romantic' and blah blah blah! It's very annoying! And I can't take it! You're such an idiot!"

He glares at me with a look of frustration. "What? Are you kidding me? She's just being happy like usual! What's so different about her now?"

"Let's think," I say sarcastically. "Hm. Maybe that time, oh I don't know, yesterday when you broke your promise to me! Now she's even more hyperactive than usual. And that's saying something!"

"Man, you're stubborn," Robbie sighs. "I can't believe you're taking this so seriously! First of all, I never told Cat you made sure I would promise to take of her. Second of all, I didn't break my promise to you."

"Well you almost told her. So you basically did break your promise to me!" I spat. Robbie is about to reply when a thoughtful look flashes across his face.

"You know," he starts. "I don't think I ever actually _promised_ you that I wouldn't tell her." He looks at me and shrugs. Ugh, this kid is annoying!

I smack his arm and give him a filthy look. "Of course you did! Remember, we were at Tori's house and I yelled at you for all that mushy gushy stuff you said and then… then… um, I…" Gosh, why don't I remember making him promise?

"You just walked away," Robbie answers. "You told me to quit it, then you left before I could even say anything."

Anger starts to bubble up inside me. How could I have been so stupid? I guess Robbie just seems to be a trustworthy guy. You'd think he would've known I was really serious about this with all my yelling at him.

The next thing I know, we're screaming at each other about this messed up problem. It went on like this for around forty- five minutes. Mostly we were just arguing about who said what and repeating ourselves. There was the occasional awkward silence that lasted a minute or two, but then one of us would say something that set off yet another round of talking over each other. Now, it sounds something like this:

"Well, basically you promised!" I scream in rage.

Robbie tries to steer clear of this topic since he is obviously tired and aggravated. "Come on," he sighs. "We missed all of class and now Cat probably thinks something is up."

"Just stop with that," I snarl in his face. "Stop trying to change the subject."

Robbie's face reads a look of disbelief. "What? Jade, it's true! You keep taking me away from Cat to talk about this whole promise situation and how she'll think you're a 'horrible, no good friend'. Don't you think that might make her suspicious?"

"I know, I know! I just thought about that! Ugh, why is this so difficult?" I let out a groan and smack my palm to my forehead. I'm doing this to myself, I get it. But I can't help it! What do you expect me to do?

"You know what, I've had enough! You have to calm down and take some medication or something," Robbie tells me sternly. "I've had it up to _here _with your paranoia. Don't you understand that I'm in love with Cat? And that she's in love with me?"

I make a noise that's somewhere in between the feeling of 'yeah right' and 'oh really'.

"No, listen! Think about the way you feel towards Beck. That's how I feel for Cat. If possible, even more! I know it sounds sappy, but I would do anything for her. And if you ask her, I'm sure she would say the same thing. You have to trust me on this Jade, I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt her and I won't let anybody else so much as scratch her. She means the world to me! I can't picture ever living without Cat in my life."

I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure as heck wasn't that.

"So," I start out slowly. "You wouldn't dump her? For anything?"

"I'd rather jump off a cliff." His answer is firm with no hesitation.

I'm not sure what to say, but before I could even think, I see a mane of dark red hair whip past the window. I hope she didn't hear anything. Maybe she was just passing by. Yeah, that's probably it.

I turn and give Robbie a tiny smile. I could tell he saw her too. "Go on," I say. I jerk my head in the direction of the door. "Be with your little girly friend. Make sure she knows how much you love her. Don't let her forget."

He flashes me a grin and runs out the door. But I think I'll stay for a little while.

I think about what he just said. And I find it impossible for someone to love another the same way I love Beck. I suppose Robbie's going to prove me wrong.

**A/N: I'm fully aware that this is more of a Jade type chapter but trust me, the next chapter will be with Cat and Robbie together. Again, I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Wow, fast update huh? Thanks for the sweet reviews! This is a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself.**

Disclaimer: I give up.

**Robbie's POV**

Now where is Cat? I just saw her running this way and… oh, there's the girls' restroom. Never mind. I've got five minutes to spare before my next class starts. I'll just wait for her. Wait, that'll be creepy. Um, maybe I'll stand to the side here…

I'm briefly interrupted from my thoughts when I hear a sniffle. I tilt my head to the noise and realize it's coming from the bathroom. In the next second, Cat comes bursting out behind the door, tear tracks staining her face. Her eyes are red and puffy and she's sniffing uncontrollably. She gives a tiny hiccup before walking in the opposite direction of where I'm standing, her head hanging down.

"Cat," I call out to her. She stops but doesn't turn. "Cat! Are you okay?" That was a stupid question. She sure as heck was not okay! "Uh, what's wrong?"

She spins on her heel to face me with her huge, watery puppy eyes. "Robbie… um…," she gulps and sniffs. "Well, I was just… please don't be mad at what I'm about to say, but… um… I'm being silly, but I've, uh, noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Jade."

Uh-oh. This can't be good. Did she hear our conversation?

"And I heard you two talking in the janitor's closet."

Oh no! I just got Jade to trust me. Now Cat knows about all of this!

Assuming she heard **all** of what Jade and I talked about, I say, "Cat, please don't be mad. I mean, it was Jade's idea in the first place. But she didn't tell you about this because she didn't want you to think she was a bad friend."

Cat's eyes widened and, to my great surprise, they fill up with tears. "So… you two have been…" she doesn't finish her sentence, but I guess she's sad we've been keeping this a secret from her. I didn't want her to feel upset! I'm a terrible boyfriend! I should've just told her about this whole stupid thing!

"Look, Cat listen," I reach for her hand but she steps away from me. Fresh tears are pouring down her face freely now. Wow, I know she's sensitive, but I didn't think she was_ this_ sensitive! "Cat please! I didn't think it would make you so upset. I'm sorry!"

Cat stares at me with horror, her eyes as wide as saucers. "How could this not upset me? What were you thinking? I thought… I thought you… you said you loved me!"

Wait, where is she going with this? "I do love you," I say. "But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she screeches so loud that people turn to look at us. Two of them happen to be Tori and Andre, who automatically decide to come over and talk to us.

"What's up guys?" Andre asks as if nothing was wrong.

"What happened here?" Tori asks concerned, looking back and forth between me and Cat.

"Ask him!" Cat points an accusing finger at me, then bursts into hysterical sobbing. I try again to grab her hand, but she backs up even farther from me.

Now, Andre is giving me a questioning look, probably wondering what I may have done to make Cat so upset. Tori runs straight over to Cat and grabs her by the arms. She's trying to calm her down, but it doesn't work in the slightest. In fact, I think she made it worse.

"Cat! Listen to me!" Tori begs, raising her voice over Cat's sobbing. "What happened?"

Cat takes a few breaths to calm herself down, then she sniffles and says, "Robbie's cheating on me!"

I have heard many absurd things in my life, but none as absurd and crazy as this. Cheating on her? Where would she get that idea from? Is someone spreading rumors?

Andre and Tori are looking at me like I've grown two heads. But Tori turns her attention back to Cat.

"Cat, who told you this? It's probably not true."

"It isn't!" I pipe up. But I'm ignored.

"Nobody told me," she sniffs. "I saw him talking to her. She told him to dump me and she's always talking to him lately!"

"Who's this girl?" Andre asks calmly.

"Jade!" Cat screams. "Robbie's cheating on me with Jade!"

"What?" a voice from a distance away asks.

I turn to see that Beck was the one that spoke. He's advancing toward us. Oh boy, I am in deep trouble.

"What did she just say?" Beck asks as calmly as possible. Surely he knows she's wrong, right?

"Robbie's cheating on me with your girlfriend!" Cat shrieks. I can't believe she thinks that! Why would I go out with Jade anyway? I don't love her and she's dating Beck! I am most certainly not that kind of guy! I'm just realizing now that what I said to Cat earlier probably didn't make the situation any better.

I really wasn't expecting Beck to chuckle at Cat's outburst. But I guess today is full of surprises, huh? "Cat, I'm sure that's not true. I mean really, why would Jade go out with Robbie?"

"I don't know," she yells. "But she's always talking to him and dragging him away from me! She's starting to spend more time with him and they were just talking in the janitor's closet!" she turns away from the rest of us and puts her hands over her face, muffling the sounds of her sorrow.

Beck just chuckles again and turns to me. "Robbie is that true?" he asks, no doubt expecting me to say no. But when I say yes, he's not chuckling anymore. He's not even smiling anymore. "What do you mean 'yes'?"

"I mean," I start. "We have been talking more to each other and all of that," Beck is now staring at me coldly, so I go faster. "But I am absolutely not dating her! Why would I do that? She loves you and I know I don't love her!" Then, thinking I may have offended Beck, quickly add "Not that she's not lovable or anything. I don't love her, but I'm sure you do, right?" I laugh nervously. There's a big awkward silence.

"Okay," Beck says slowly. Now he's facing Cat again. "See? You don't have to be worried. Robbie's a good guy."

"Yeah," Andre agrees. "It's pretty clear to me that you're the only one for him."

"Definitely the only one!" Tori chimes. Just then, the bell rang for class to start. "Oh shoot!" and off runs Tori. The others follow suit. Now it's just me and Cat.

"Cat," I say. "You know I'd never do that to you, even if my life depended on it."

"You mean it?" she asks, looking back at me with her red eyes. In answer to her question, I reach for her hand (she lets me this time) with the promise ring still there (you don't know how happy it makes me to see her where it) and kiss it. She blushes and, again to my surprise, she cries. Then she hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry Robbie! I know you'd never do that, but I was just worried. You spent so much more time with Jade than with me!"

"Well, that's all going to change." I say, relieved she didn't ask what the real reason was for me spending a lot of time with Jade. "Um, hey, can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but I'll let you ask another!"

"What was in that bag you had with you yesterday?"

She looks puzzled. "What bag?"

"The bag you were carrying yesterday. You said I would find out what was in it."

At that, she seems to remember the bag and her positive, bubbly attitude returns. "Oh, I'll show it to you soon! I don't have it with me right now, but I promise you'll see it!" She gives me one last peck on the lips and turns to leave for class, bouncing happily with each step.

"Hey," I call to her. "I love you."

She turns to me one last time, the smile back on her face, the red gone from her eyes. Gosh, I loved seeing her like this. She's running back to me and she throws her arms around my neck. "I love you too." She whispers.

**A/N: Aww, how sweet! But don't worry; I'm not done with the whole 'Jade-promise' thingy yet. Leave a review and I'll try to update soon, thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Aww, you people are the sweetest! And Pinkbull115LovesBrina, thank you for The Hunger Games quotes. And…**

** This story is a winner for the Topaz Awards! Thank you, I love you guys so much! Thanks to all those who read this story, followed it, favorite it, and most of all REVIEWED it! I was screaming and jumping for joy when I found out! **

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider.

**Cat's POV**

I feel so guilty. I burst into an emotional, hysterical, sobbing fit, screamed accusations, was comforted by the guy I made look bad, and now I feel guilty about everything. How could I even think Robbie would cheat on me? And with Jade? That doesn't sound like the kind of thing Robbie would do. Honestly, I don't know where my mind has gone.

Anyway, I'm sitting in my bedroom on top of my pink bed with my cell phone pressed against my ear. I want to call Jade so I can tell her about what happened today since she was the only person who wasn't there during my whole, uh, scene. I want to apologize and get this whole thing out of the way. She deserves to know what I said, right?

The phone rings once… twice… three times… hehe, it forms a kind of beat! Riiiiing…. Riiiiing…. Riiiing… Oh, Jade answered!

"What?" she groans through the speaker. Wow, she seems like she's in a mood- oh wait, never mind.

"Hi Jadey! I just wanted to tell you about something that happened today! It's really funny actually! It's gonna sound so ridiculous at first but when…"

"What?" she asks again impatiently. I clear my throat.

"Well, um, I sorta overheard a little bit of your conversation with Robbie in the janitor's closet," I hear Jade's breath hitch. Huh, I wonder why that happened.

"And, well I thought, you know, since you're always hanging out with Robbie nowadays, I thought you might have been, ah, _hanging out _with him." I say, emphasizing 'hanging out'.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I thought Robbie was… and you were… uh… well… I thought Robbie was cheating on me with you!" I rush that last part, but I'm pretty sure she still caught it. There's a moment of silence, then I hear Jade sigh on the other end.

"Cat, where on earth did you get that idea?"

"I'm sorry," I squeak. "I was just really scared! You were spending so much time with him. Too much time! You kept taking him away from me and that made me a little nervous. I want to be with him too! Like, what if I spent more time with Beck than you did, huh? How would you like it?"

There was this short, awkward pause before she responded. "I wouldn't like it and I'd probably punch your face in," she states knowingly. She continues as I gulp. "But you don't have to worry about that anymore. Robbie's all yours; I'm done talking to him."

"Oh. Yay!" I clap my hands. Wait a minute… "Why? What's wrong with him?" I ask defensively. Is there something she doesn't like about him? What did he ever do to her?

Jade groans into the phone. "Nothing! I just don't have anything to say to him anymore. Got it?"

I nod my head in understanding. "Cat, if you're doing anything with your head, I can't see it."

"Oh! Hehe! Sorry. Yeah I got it." I giggle. I feel silly! I can sense Jade is about to hang up, but I stop her. "Wait! I have one more question. Why were you talking to Robbie in the first place?"

Silence… more silence… um…

"Hello? Jade? You still there?" No answer. Did she hang up? Nah, we probably lost connection. I'll call her later! Oh, I should call Robbie! He'll tell me!

After about three rings, Robbie picks up. "Hello! To what do I owe this pleasure?" I giggle at his funny way of speaking.

"Hi Robbie! Listen, I was just talking to Jade, but I think we lost connection or something because she didn't respond to my question, so I'll ask you!"

"Fire away!" he yells. I smile. He's very enthusiastic today! I continue with my question. "Why were you and Jade always talking? I mean, like, when you were alone with her." There's a little bit of hesitation in his voice when he speaks again.

"I thought we talked about this already. Remember, we were in the halls, and you…" but I cut him off.

"No, not that! Well yeah, but I know you weren't cheating on me! I just want to know what you were _actually_ doing!" In my opinion, this is a pretty easy question. Am I wrong?

"Well, uh…" Robbie mutters something incoherent. Hehe, incoherent! Wait, I didn't understand a word he just said.

"Can you say that again?" I ask sweetly. "I didn't hear you." I hear Robbie whisper something to himself. It sounded like, "Okay, uh… Okay, um…" I could be totally wrong on this though. But I don't understand why he won't answer me! It's just a simple question. All he has to do is tell me the truth.

"Cat," he starts. "You know I love you, right?" I nod my head. There's a small pause.

"Hello?"

Oops! I did it again. "Oh sorry! Yeah, I know. I love you too!" I squeal.

"Alright, so you know I'd do anything to prove that to anyone who doesn't believe it. All I did was- oh, I'm getting another call. Could you hold on for just a second?"

And now I'm on hold.

**Ten minutes later**

La la la la… ooh, Robbie's back!

"Hey, sorry about that. Um, what were we talking about?" Robbie sounds kind of harassed.

"You were explaining to me why you and Jade were always talking. Who called you?" I ask curiously.

"Nobody."

"But you said someone was…"

"Anyway," he clears his throat. "The only reason why I was talking to Jade was because Beck, Tori, and Andre told me that it wasn't healthy to be scared of her. I tried to get to know her. It failed. We will never speak to each other again. End of story."

"Oh. Okay! But why did you say you'd prove people wrong?"

"What?" Robbie asks. By the tone of his voice, it sounds like he knows what, but is pretending he doesn't know what. Isn't that strange?

"You know," I try to explain. "Before you put me on hold, you said you'd do anything to prove that you love me."

"Yeah, I would."

"That's sweet! But why'd you bring it up?"

"No reason," he answers. "Oh look at the time! I gotta go!" and with that, he hung up.

Wait… what?

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time! And again, thank you so much for making me a winner for Best Cabbie fic! I love you all so much! Thank you thank you thank you! Review and I'll update. That's how it works! **


	31. Chapter 31

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Hey all you people! So, it was confirmed (I don't know when) that Bade will DEFINITELY come back! YAY! Oh how I love life! And that the episode The Blonde Squad will have cabbie in it! Life just keeps getting better and better each day!**

Disclaimer: By this point, I think you should know the answer.

**Robbie's POV**

GAH! Why me? Why did this have to become such a big deal? I sounded like a spaz on the phone. I was about to tell Cat the promise between me and Jade, but guess who called me in the middle of my confession?

The she-devil herself.

Basically, I answered, Jade yelled, "Cat's about to call you! She's on to us! Don't tell her a THING! Understood?" and before I could respond, she hung up.

I sat there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open for roughly five minutes. Then I spent another five minutes thinking. How does she do that? It really started to freak me out. She still kinda scares me.

I then remembered Cat was still on hold, so I talked to her again, not telling her about the promise. But she kept asking questions that, if I gave her the answers, would lead to that very subject. That's when I babbled nonsense into the phone, hung up, through my phone across the room, broke a lamp in the process, and screamed into my pillow.

That's where I am now. I'm about done screaming into my pillow for one night. I swear, these girls are trying to kill me! Here I am, trying so very, very hard to be a good, respectful boyfriend, but apparently I'm not good enough.

But, I'm pretty sure Jade trusts me now. I mean, she's still paranoid about me dating her best friend- starting to sound like her daughter- but I think we're on good terms. She knows how much I love Cat.

My phone buzzed on the floor surrounded by the remains of my lamp. I gingerly picked over the glass and got my phone out of the wreckage without getting cut. Ha, that's the first time ever! Anyway, looks like I got a text from… Beck? What the heck? Since when does he…? Never mind. Wonder what he wants.

**From Beck:**

** Hey man… or puppet. Whoever's on the phone, we gotta talk.**

Oh well, guess I should text him back. I mean, how often does he text me? He never does. He just gave me his number so I could stop whining about it.

**To Beck:**

** It's Robbie. I got rid of Rex.**

** From Beck:**

** What? Alright man! Anyway, we need to talk about what happened today.**

** To Beck: **

** What happened?**

** From Beck:**

** The whole 'Cat crying and accusing u with cheating on my girlfriend' thing. **

** To Beck:**

** I told u, she was overreacting!**

** From Beck:**

** Yeah, yeah Ik. But u have been spending a lot of time with Jade. What do you guys talk about?**

** To Beck: **

** …**

** From Beck:**

** That's not a proper answer.**

** To Beck: Uh… u no, just stuff.**

** From Beck:**

** What kinda stuff?**

** From Beck:**

** Rob, u still there?**

** From Beck:**

** Fine, we'll talk 2morrow.**

Why me? All I wanted to do was be a good boyfriend. Look where it's gotten me into! I just wanted to be with Cat, but now Jade thinks she has to play a part in this. Maybe Beck wants to join in too! Oh joy! How about Tori and Andre come along as well? Heck, Trina can join in my little relationship with Cat that now revolves around everything but me and Cat (note the complete sarcasm)!

Ugh, words cannot describe the throbbing pain in my head. You know what? I'm gonna take a nap. I'm gonna take a quick nap, and then I'm gonna solve this situation with… ah, I don't know!

**Three hours later**

A little longer than I intended, but I feel great! Yeah, on top of the world! Like nothing can… okay, I still feel bummed out. Naps don't help at all. But I did have an awesome dream! It was about Cat and I. She was so happy and she was smiling and laughing. I was with her doing the same thing.

But you know what the weird thing was? We were alone. Just with each other. Nobody interrupted us, not a single person interfered or warned me about my behavior or anything like that. We just enjoyed each other's company.

Guess what the really weird thing was? We weren't in a house or at school or even in the park. We were in an RV. Not Beck's RV, for sure it wasn't his. It was much cleaner. But anyway, I was driving and she was sitting in the passenger's seat. Sometimes she would move around, but she always came back.

I'm starting to think this dream is a sign. Maybe… maybe… I know what I should do! I have the perfect idea!

**Twenty minutes later**

I knocked on the door to Cat's house. There was a sound of feet hitting stairs and, two seconds later, Cat emerged. She gave me a sugary-sweet smile and hopped on her toes.

"Hi Robbie! I was just…" I cut her sentence short out of sheer excitement.

"Cat," I started. I rested my hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep, brown eyes. I took a deep breath, making my decision right there on the spot. I was going to do this.

"Let's run away."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy and not updating for a while. Please forgive me! But I hope you like it and please review! It would mean so much to me!**


	32. Chapter 32

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

**A/N: Ahhh! Love the reviews! You people are so wonderfully nice! Well, except for one of you…**

** Xx-crazy-sorry-xX: Although I doubt you're reading this, what the heck is with your review? Was that really necessary? I do NOT accept flames! If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all! Understood? Many people happen to enjoy reading this story! Please, just don't review again. I'm not writing to live up to YOUR standards.**

** All the other reviews were so kind!**

** Ameha Kay: Thank you! Yes, it is weird, but who doesn't like a little bit of weird? Thanks for reviewing!**

** Coeur de la nuit: Thanks! Everything's gonna be fine, don't you worry!**

** redvelvet: Oh, haha! Thanks for reading all the chapters!**

** RedVelvet2169: Thanks for loving the story! And yes, I heard Robbie say 'Hey cutie' to Cat in Tori Goes Platinum! I was squealing when he said that! Oh, apparently Tori Goes Platinum was filmed after The Blonde Squad and Cabbie is supposed to happen in that episode. Maybe that's why he was flirting more than usual… ;)**

** Jeremy Shane: Thank you! And to answer your question, I think it's just because the show is really good and people just like to obsess over things they like. It's just like the obsession with Cabbie or Bori. They're not real either, but a lot of people like to think it will happen in the show, so they write stories on this website about it. I personally don't see anything wrong with it unless people go overboard and hate on Victoria Justice. I agree that nobody should hate on Victoria Justice or the character Tori Vega just because she gets in the way of Bade. Being the Bade shipper I am, I have gained a lot of respect for Tori for being the bigger person in Tori Goes Platinum when Beck tried to kiss her. But, I mean I've never hated her before. The people who do hate on her are just bad sports and should stop. **

** CatValentine: Aww, thank you so much! **

** lisserboo: I'm actually fully aware of the craziness that is Robbie. You will know soon enough… **

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I never will own Victorious. I don't even own Victorious in my dreams!

**Cat's POV**

"Let's run away."

Whoa there buddy. When did we discuss this? I stare at him for a couple seconds before replying with "Um… what?"

"Come on Cat," he says. "It'll be great! It'd be just me and you! Like a never ending road trip! We can just leave all this messed up stuff behind and take off!"

Messed up stuff? What the heck?

"What are you talking about? What messed up stuff?"

Robbie looks like he just said something he wasn't supposed to, then sighs. "Okay, look. The reason me and Jade have been talking privately for a while is because of my relationship with you."

I look at him questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She had me promise that I'll never leave you and always take care of you! That's it! Then, she told me not to tell you about the promise because you'd think she wasn't a good friend."

"Why would I think that?" I ask, confused.

"You know, for not trusting me."

I wave the statement off with my hand. "I already know she doesn't trust you. Or, at least she didn't trust you before. She never even tolerated any other guys I've dated before. Why would she do all this now?"

"Um… what do you mean?" Robbie asks.

"Well," I start. "She hadn't interfered with the other guys I went out with. Probably because I only went on, like, one date with them."

Oh! Now I get it!

"Ooooh! I understand! It's because I've never been this serious with anybody before! Jade wants to be sure things won't get out of hand between us! Heehee, it makes sense! And since she doesn't like you all that much, she's being _extra_ overprotective because, well, she's Jade. Aww, that's so sweet of her!"

There's an awkward pause that follows. I then remember Robbie's offer of running away.

"Uh…" I start again. "Now that you told me about the promise, maybe you don't wanna run away anymore? Where did that idea come from anyway?"

"Well," Robbie's face went a slight shade of red. "I had a dream about us. We were just… so happy together. We were alone. Nobody could bother us about promises or anything. Oh yeah, we were also in an RV on the open road."

"Aww, that's so cute! And… wait, why an RV?" Cat asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know! But yeah, that's why I wanted to run away with you. Now that I think about, it's a pretty terrible idea. I mean, I have no money." Robbie sighed.

"And where would we go?" I asked, trying to point out all the bad things Robbie's plan included. "And how would we get food?" I giggle. This is fun! "And where would you _get_ an RV in the first place? Unless you planned on stealing Beck's…"

"Oh yeah," Robbie says as if he just remembered something important. "Besides my dream about us running away, I also wanted to leave because I'm scared out of my wits that Beck will brutally murder me."

_"What?" _I ask in disbelief. That came out of absolutely nowhere! "Why would you think that Beck would want to murder you?"

He quickly takes out his phone and shows me a text conversation he and Beck had about twenty five minutes ago. Um, I still don't get it. I shake my head at him, showing that I'm as lost as a puppy in New York without a collar.

He sighs. "He wants to know what Jade and I have been talking about all this time."

I look at him expectantly. He stares as if I should understand the situation by now. "He thinks I'm cheating!" he shouts, obviously distressed.

I shake my head. "No, he doesn't! You explained everything to him already! He knows what I said wasn't true!" This time, my face turns a light shade of red. I still can't believe I made a scene like that at school!

"He doesn't believe me!"

"Yes he does!" I shout, exasperated. "Remember, he was defending you when _I_ accused you of cheating at school!"

"But now he's given it some thought and wants to destroy me!" Robbie cries. "You know, running away doesn't seem all that bad anymore. I enjoy living life to the fullest, so let's just…"

"ROBBIE!" I scream, causing him to jump back in surprise and nearly fall off the doorstep. "Look, let's both go to Beck's RV and explain. We'll see what he says about the whole thing. I'm sure he'll be totally cool about it!"

**In Beck's RV**

"You WHAT?" Beck shouted, about ready to run Robbie through with a knife. Or a sword.

Yeah, probably a sword.

"You didn't let him finish!" I scream. I turn to Robbie and smack his arm. "Explain yourself better! And stop making everything sound… wrong!"

Robbie was going to explain why he was spending so much time with Jade but things took a turn for the worst. He somehow made it sound like that, not only was he cheating, but he was making Jade cheat on Beck against her will. Basically, he explained that they went to the janitor's closet a couple times and they had fought a lot about me.

Here's how I think Beck heard it: Robbie always dragged Jade to the janitor's closet and Jade would protest because she didn't want to hurt Beck or me, and that she didn't even like Robbie. It amazes me how far off that statement is, but that's how Robbie made it sound.

"I'm sorry, but that's what happened." Robbie says. Oh gosh. A look flashes across his face that suggests he's realized what he said was also wrong. He attempts to correct himself, but Beck cuts him off.

"Rob, I thought we were friends! How could you do that?" Beck seems like he's in a mood to murder.

I groan and can't believe Robbie messed this up so horribly! I'm deciding Robbie's not good with words.

Someone's knocking on the door. Oh dear, what luck we're having today.

Beck opens the door and, of course, Jade is standing opposite him.

"Hey Jade," Robbie starts saying nervously. Beck glares at him and wraps a protective arm around Jade's waist. Oh dear goodness, he's taking this in the most wrong way possible.

"Hey babe," Jade greets Beck. She glances at me and Robbie. "Hey… you two."

"Jade," Beck starts slowly, hatred rising in his voice as he continues to glare. "What has that sick, _disturbing _guy been doing to you?" Robbie pinches the bridge of his nose and I let out an annoyed sighed. Maybe Jade will explain this better than Robbie.

"So now I'm just a guy to you?" Robbie questions, but immediately shuts up out of fear.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asks, clearly confused.

"It's okay," Beck says reassuringly. "Don't lie. I won't let him ever lay a hand on you again." I smack my palm against my forehead. I officially fear the result of… whatever it is someone might call this whole… thing.

"Let me just explain myself…" Robbie begins, but I stop him for his sake.

"NO ROBBIE! Don't. Say. Another. Word."

"What the chizz you guys?" Jade asks impatiently and annoyed. "Someone better tell me what's going on!"

"Robbie told me and Cat everything." Beck states. Jade is staring daggers at Robbie.

"You told them?" she asked menacingly.

She's probably thinking about the promise. Something entirely different.

Oh. Dear. Gosh.

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I know it's kinda rushed, but I haven't updated in so long! The next chapter will continue right from this one. Thanks for reading and please review! It makes my day when I see your reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

Stories for the Cabbie Soul

** A/N: Hello lovelies! Sorry for the long wait by the way. I've been kinda busy the past couple of weeks. But now it's the month of Ramadan, so I'm not going to be doing much! For anyone who might not know what Ramadan is, it's an Islamic holiday. We fast from a little bit before sunrise to sunset every day for a month. That includes no water. So you can understand why I won't be doing a lot of stuff the rest of the summer.**

** On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, The Blonde Squad would have ended with Cabbie getting together.

**Cat's POV**

So, there has been a… interesting turn of events. At this time, Robbie is unsuccessfully trying to hide behind me while Jade is giving him the evil eyes. At the same time, he's receiving a murderous look from Beck. Ugh, maybe I should just explain.

"Okay, this is a huge misunderstanding we got going on! Listen…" Robbie starts again, but I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Robbie," I plead. "Please don't say anything else. Please!" he nods. I clear my throat and face Beck and Jade, who are really starting to scare me! "Um, you two have got it all wrong. Let _me_ tell you what really happened, okay?"

"We know!" Jade snarls. "We know your pretty little boyfriend told you about the promise! The one I told you," she points her index finger in Robbie's direction. "Not to talk about!"

"Wait a minute… what?" Beck asks, confusion showing clearly on his face.

"Well, you see…" Robbie says, starting to pull my hand off his mouth. Nice try, sweetie. I smack my hand back over his mouth.

"Let me talk!" I scream. "Okay, Jade, you've got the right idea. Kind of. Yes, Robbie told me about… 'The Promise'." I say, using my free hand to form air quotes. Jade growled and tried to lunge at Robbie, but Beck's arm was still wrapped around her waist.

"And we were trying to tell Beck, but… he took it the wrong way. Like, really wrong. Look, Beck, Robbie's not making Jade cheat on you against her will…"

"What the chizz? Did I miss something?" Jade screams at me. I step back, causing Robbie's head to jerk in my direction. Oops, I forgot that my hand is still on his face.

"Oh, sorry," I mutter to Robbie. I try to look in Jade's eyes when I speak, but I can't. It's just so… scary and cold and… really dark.

"Yeah," I tell her. "You actually did miss something. We were here before and, well you knew that already. You know, because you opened the door and said hi to us and obviously…"

"Cat!" she growls, signaling me to move on.

"Okay, um… remember when I told you about my little mistake when I thought Robbie was cheating on me with you?"

"Yeah, that was just a few hours ago."

"Uh-huh! So, Robbie thought Beck wanted to murder him…"

"I'm still considering it."

Robbie cowers. I sigh and continue. "Anyway, we came here to explain that you and Robbie were just meeting up to talk about the promise, but he didn't exactly understand. He, uh, well… this is really embarrassing on Beck's part, but…"

"Hey!"

"Well, it is! He thought that Robbie forcing you to cheat on Beck! With him!"

Jade turns and gapes at Beck incredulously. "What the- how did you even process that in your mind? Don't you think I could've just stabbed Robbie with my back up scissors if I had to? Honestly, Beck!"

Robbie makes a strangled sort of squeaky noise. I quickly remove my hand from his mouth and start rubbing circles on his back.

"I know, I know. Don't worry. She's just kidding." I say soothingly.

"I never kid." She says seriously. I gulp and take another step back. You know, for a teenage girl with a collection of butterflies, you'd think she wouldn't be as scary as she is.

"Well, now that everything's basically cleared up, we'll be on our way." Robbie says, smiling nervously. He moves his hand down to mine and makes a run for the door.

"Wait, what?" Beck asks, frustration clear in his voice.

"BYE BYE!" I scream and slam the door on the way out. We make a mad dash for his car and practically tip it over just trying to get the doors open. "Start the car!" I shriek. Robbie tries, with fail, to start the car on the first try.

"You've got to be kidding me." He mumbles. He tries again but nothing happens. Why do bad things happen to good people? It's just not fair. I'm screaming things that probably sound incoherent to Robbie right now, but so what? I'm scared! Beck and Jade are probably shouting and planning sabotage or something! I don't want to be near them at the moment!

Robbie yells in anger and slams his hands on the steering wheel, causing the car to roar to life. His eyes widen at his accomplishment. "How did I do that?" he questions. He stares at his hands as if he had just brought the dead back to life. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to bask in his own glory.

"DRIVE!" I holler in his ear. He yelps and steps on the gas, causing the car to lurch forward. I squeak and take hold of his arm. "Don't do that!"

"You said drive!" he shouts back defensively.

"Yeah, I said drive, not kill us!"

"Alright! I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He says with defeat evident in his voice. I smile and poke his shoulder.

"Kay kay!" I giggle. Robbie pinches the bridge of his nose before finally getting back on the road and driving back to my house. On the way there, I complain about how bad Robbie is with words.

"It's not my fault he took it the wrong way and overreacted." He tells me.

"It kind of is," I say sweetly. "I mean, you really made it sound like something was up between you two. And the fact that Beck _is_ Jade's boyfriend makes it a whole lot worse. Plus, there three and a half year anniversary is coming up, so…"

"I didn't know that!" he says, his voice rising in pitch. That actually made him sound cute! Like a little kid begging for candy from his mommy!

"Aww, your voice gets so adorable when you're frustrated!" I gush. The corners of his mouth turn upwards.

"Well, you're always adorable, I can't compete!" he says, laying a hand on top of my mine. It's a sweet moment until I start to panic.

"Both hands on the wheel!" I yell at him. He immediately pulls back and mutters "sorry" as he puts his right hand back. The rest of the car ride is silent until we reach my house.

"So, that was a… interesting day, huh?" I ask. I'm trying to make conversation to ease up the tension. Plus, I don't really feel like getting out of the car. I'd rather be with Robbie than watch my brother super glue the dinner plates together like he planned.

"Yeah… interesting." He replies. He looks like he searching for words to say, but suddenly things are getting awkward. Ugh, I hate awkward silences! They're so annoying! It's like the world wants us to feel uncomfortable!

Oooh, I have an idea!

"Wanna get some breakfast for dinner?" I inquire, hoping for a yes.

He nods his head instantly and is already pulling out of the driveway.

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys. I know this chapter was short and mostly dialogue, but I STILL have major writer's block and this was the best I could muster. I'm honestly terrified to see if I get any flames. I beg of you, be nice! If you don't have anything good to say about this chapter, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL!**

**IMPORTANT! I have a poll up on my profile. Could you please check it out? I want to try writing a different genre than I usually do, and I want you to decide what you want me to do!**

**P.S: I wish a very happy birthday to the wonderfully talented singer and actress, Liz Gillies! **


End file.
